The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Twilight
by Tsunami Storm
Summary: Two years have passed since Ganondorf was defeated by the Hero of Twilight. When exploring in the Sacred Grove, a miracle occurs before the eyes of the young hero and his closest friend. Unbeknownst to the friends, an evil power is resurfacing, determined to resume its dark designs. Pairings: OoT ZelLink, TP Link/Ilia. Rated K-plus for a bit of videogame violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ I reference TP a _lot_ in this story, as well as OoT, so if you haven't finished either of those games yet, _**SPOILERS AHEAD!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Legend of Zelda. 'nuff said. This fantastic world belongs to the genii at Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

That being said, on with the story! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 1

"Link," Ilia whispered quietly one morning as they walked through Ordon Village, just enjoying each other's company. The blond, blue-eyed boy looked at her. "come with me. I want to show you something."

Confused, the Hero of Twilight cocked his head, a silent question in his eyes. Trusting his long-time childhood friend, the young man followed the mayor's daughter into the woods of Faron.

"It started a few days ago. I was exploring in the Sacred Grove in a part I'd never been to before, and suddenly I heard this eerie, haunting melody. It was coming from a side chamber of the old Temple of Time. I tried to get through, but it was blocked off by rocks. I even tried putting a bomb next to it, but nothing happened. Some of the rubble _was_ cleared away by the bomb, but there's still a huge cube blocking the way. It's marked with the same symbol as the old Door of Time that protected that legendary blade, the Master Sword." she explained. [You can find the same cubes when you play OoT. They're mostly in dungeons.]

Link listened intently to his friend's story, trying in vain to discover what her point was. He didn't remember any side chambers on the first floor of the temple, but he did admit that he could be mistaken. Then he turned his attention back to Ilia, who had started speaking again.

"I was wondering if you could help me, being a _hero_ and all." Ilia smiled, extremely proud of her best friend. Her silent companion nodded without hesitation, his noble spirit not allowing him to refuse the request of a friend.

…

Eventually they made their way to the central chamber of the ancient temple, and Link spotted the enormous stone block that barred the way to the side chamber.

"This is it." Ilia confirmed. "According to Rusl, the Hero of Time used to be able to move these blocks with a special song. Of course, they also say he had a magical ocarina, but both the tune and the instrument have been lost to time. It's a little ironic, don't you think?" she asked, and the young hero nodded. Without warning, a piercing howl cut through the evening air in the grove, and Link recognized the melody as the one that filled the Temple of Time in the ancient past.

As the wolf's song faded, so too did the giant cube that blocked their way into the antechamber. Link and Ilia exchanged an excited look, then they both walked into the ruined room.

After traversing a number of gaping holes and springing a few hidden traps, the two friends came upon a sight that was thought to have been lost for centuries:

The grave of the Hero of Time.

Ilia gasped and put her hands to her mouth, hardly believing what they had discovered. Link was more concerned with what lay atop the sarcophagus, though he too felt a sense of awe and wonder at their find. For laying on its belly facing them–red eye alight with some unknown mix of emotions–was the Golden Wolf.

Though he knew the Sacred Beast to be a friend and even teacher, Link drew his blade, stepping protectively between the animal and the girl he deeply cared for.

The wolf seemed to raise an eyebrow, and the strange emotions in its eye seemed to strengthen. Ilia noticed this, and she asked, "Is he– _laughing_ at us?" she was wearing a nearly identical expression to the wolf's: a mixture of amusement, mischief and greeting in her green eyes.

Link shrugged, then sheathed his blade and relaxed his stance ever so slightly. The wolf got to his feet and stepped off the stone sarcophagus, loping over to a small stone chest that the two humans hadn't noticed earlier. He whimpered quietly once, and the young hero slowly approached his former teacher. Taking an unspoken cue from the Golden Wolf, Link carefully opened the stone chest and peered inside. Resting at the bottom were two beautifully-carved ocarinas, one blue like the ocean waves, the other like rose quartz. Link gasped softly as he picked up the rose-colored instrument, reverently admiring the ancient ocarina as if it were a priceless treasure.

The golden wolf seemed to smile, then he began to howl a different tune. Link recognized this one as well. It was the first song he'd used to call the Golden Wolf with the Howling Stones. He had since learned its name from Uli: The Song of Healing. Taking the hint, Link played the melody of the song while the wolf howled in perfect harmony. Ilia gasped as the hero and Sacred Beast began to glow with a golden light, and she soon found herself unable to look at them anymore for the brightness.

Eventually the beautiful duet drew to a close, and the golden light dimmed and slowly faded away. However when Ilia opened her eyes, only Link remained in the room, and no sign of the Golden Wolf could be found. Ilia looked around frantically for the noble beast, her wide eyes clearly asking, '_Where did he go?'_

Link smiled solemnly and rested his left hand on the tomb of his ancestor. _He's finally at peace. After all these years, his spirit can finally rest. He's earned it._

Unfortunately, that wasn't what the Goddesses had planned for the Hero of Time. For as soon as Link removed his hand from the tomb, a great rumbling shook the ground beneath their feet and the stone lid of the tomb cracked with the sound of thunder. Both Link and Ilia gasped and landed hard on their backsides as the quakes increased in intensity, and stared up at the sarcophagus with fear, wonder and just a bit of curiosity. A burning sensation in his left hand* made the young hero look down, and he gasped as Farore's mark began to glow like never before. Out of instinct, he stood and raised his hand high into the air, curling it into a fist.

While all this was happening, Ilia happened to glance at the tomb and received a horrifying shock. A hand had come from inside the tomb and was pushing one half of the lid off of the sarcophagus. Ilia could see the mark of the Triforce on the back of this hand–just like her friend's–the mark of Courage standing out from the others.

However, the strangest thing about this hand was its appearance. It did not look like it belonged to a centuries-old corpse. In fact it looked like it belonged to a young man in his late teens. Ilia's assumption was confirmed a moment later as a second hand and arm joined the first, followed closely by a blond-haired, blue-eyed head. The figure stood up from the stone coffin, his ragged and corroded armor still managing to glimmer in the filtered sunlight that came through the trees. Link's eyes widened when he realized that his old teacher had looked almost exactly like him in life, except for his hairstyle. The Hero of Twilight parted his hair on his right side, while the Hero of Time had a part in the center.

Time slowly stepped out of his resting place, his eyes on his descendant and pupil. His mouth was turned up ever so slightly in a solemn smile, and Twilight recognized the glimmer in his ancestor's blue eyes. Pride. The Hero's Shade was proud of him! The gravity of the situation finally dawning on him, Twilight knelt down on one knee before his old teacher. He was in the presence of a legendary hero! _The_ Hero of Time!

But then Time did something that neither expected. He put a gentle hand on Twilight's shoulder and spoke. "Rise, my son. A man need not bow to or kneel before his equal."

Twilight slowly looked up, his face a mask of confusion. What was he talking about? He–a mere ranch boy–could never measure up to the Legendary Hero of Time!

Time smiled softly, guessing correctly the question written all over Twilight's face. "We have both saved the world of Hyrule from the tyranny of Ganondorf in our day. Do not downplay your feats of courage. You have _earned_ the title of 'Hero', just as I did. You have proven that Farore chose her champion well." he imparted, displaying the mark on the back of his own hand for emphasis.

"H-Hero of Time?" Ilia breathed softly, hardly believing the scene before her very eyes. Time looked over at the young woman as if seeing her for the first time. Something in the young man's cobalt eyes gave her the courage to continue, and so she did. "The legends say that you were the savior of not one world, but _two_. Is there _really_ a parallel world connected to Hyrule? Is Termina real?"

Time's smile grew wider as he reached into another chest in the room and drew out a mask. A mask with white hair, tanned skin and demon markings on its face and forehead. The mask that allowed the Hero of Time to borrow the powers of a god [or demon, whichever you prefer] to save a world from certain doom.

"The Fierce Deity's [Oni] mask–" Ilia gasped, staring at the mask in wonder. The legends of Termina and Majora's Mask were true after all!

As this exchange took place, Twilight's countenance once again fell. Time had saved _two_ worlds, while he–

"–saved two worlds as well. Or have you forgotten the world of the _true_ Twilight Princess?" Time interrupted his train of thought with a wink. "Like I said before, a man need not kneel before an equal."

Link gasped. He _had_ forgotten about Midna. So much had happened since she shattered the Mirror of Twilight that in two short years, she had disappeared from his mind completely.

You have another question, my lady. I can see it in your eyes." Time stated, turning back to Ilia with interest. After a minute of silence, he asked her question for her. "You are wondering, 'Why are you here?' Am I correct?"

Still too stunned to speak, Ilia nodded. Time closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I too am confused as to why I was returned to life in this time. Perhaps Farore needs the both of us for some purpose. Though I cannot imagine why _two_ heroes would be needed in the same time and place. For the time being, we should make the most of what we have now. I am here, and you two are here, but this old temple does not feel like the right place to be."

"I know what you mean." Ilia nodded, speaking up suddenly after finding her voice. "It feels like we should be getting back home, and quick." Twilight looked at her, and she could see the same feeling in his eyes.

Suddenly Time's eyes lit up with excitement. "Link, do you still have the Dominion Rod? I want to try something." Twilight nodded, then drew the ancient staff out of one of the pouches on his belt. Time led the other two to the ancient doors, then turned to his descendant. "Will you do the honors?" he invited.

It was a rhetorical question, but Twilight nodded anyway. Activating the Dominion Rod, he flung the orb of light at the temple doors, which shuddered a little upon impact. Then he stored the Rod and pushed the doors inward, exposing the portal to the past. Time walked in first, then–like a gentleman should–held out a hand to help Ilia through. Finally Twilight walked through the portal, and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

End of chapter 1

*I play the GameCube version of this game. To me, Link will always be left-handed, and based on extensive research [aka, playing the game], I have concluded that the Triforce mark shows up on Link's 'sword-hand'.

From now on I'll be calling the Link's by their titles (or just Time and Twilight), since they look almost exactly alike and have the same name. It's too confusing otherwise!

So the Hero's Shade has returned! What could Farore possibly be planning for her 'Chosen Heroes' this time? You'll just have to wait and see!

Ever since I played TP for the first time, I wondered if the Hero's Shade could be the Hero of Time, and what do you know, I was right! Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed it in Hyrule Historia! HA! Called it!

I know that you couldn't access any such place as the grave of the Hero of Time in Twilight Princess, but just pretend it's in a part of the Sacred Grove that the Skull Kid didn't let you into before.

It turns out that Time _did_ keep the Fairy Ocarina from Saria after all! I like to think of it as the Ocarina of Friendship, and there was a reason that I had Twilight claim it. You'll find out why soon.

Oh Ilia, why'd you have to ask _that_? Are you trolling Twilight on purpose? No matter how I write that, it always comes out that way. Sorry Link!

Don't worry, my lovely readers. You'll find out where they're going in the next chapter! Until then, sayonara!

Tsunami Storm


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 2

As Twilight and Time stepped through the doorway, both couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. Both heroes had had many adventures in this temple, and both looked and grinned at each other when they spotted the Master Sword through the Door of Time. Ilia looked around in wonder, marveling at the sight of the restored temple. She listened intently to the vocalizing of the same song that the Sacred Wolf was howling earlier, wondering vaguely where it was coming from. Then she remembered. She and Link had traveled back in time. A time when the world of Hyrule was filled with magic. Not just within certain people, but within the land itself. In her own time, healing fairies had all but disappeared from the world but for a handful of sacred springs, when they had returned from who-knows-where*. But here they were abundant, sometimes even hiding in pots and tufts of grass.

Time looked meaningfully at his descendant, and Twilight understood the unspoken thought. He took the Rod of the Heavens out of its pouch and set it on the pedestal on the floor that bore the mark of the Triforce. Then he followed his ancestor to the doorway, Ilia shyly trailing along beside him.

Time opened the doors to the temple and felt a sense of homecoming as he listened to the birds singing outside. He jogged to the middle of the courtyard and looked up at Death Mountain, its peaceful peak encompassed by a ring of white clouds. Twilight and Ilia followed him out, awe and wonder shining in their eyes. From the few books and legends he had read and heard growing up, he ascertained that this time was the one in which his ancestor had grown up. Hyrule's Golden Age [aka the OoT era].

"We'll meet back here in about two hours. Feel free to explore my world, but don't lose track of time. There are just a few things I need to get. Lady Ilia, you know the songs of the temples. If Link plays one on his 'new' ocarina, the land's magic will transport you to the seal outside the temple. Just don't go to the Fire Temple. It's too hot in there for a normal person to survive for more than a few minutes. You can also visit the ranch. I'm sure Talon and Malon would love to meet you."

Twilight and Ilia nodded, but just as Link was about to play a tune, Time stopped him by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but there are monsters in this world too. Stay on your guard, and trust your instincts."

Link nodded, then played the Minuet of Forest on the small ocarina that Time had given to him. Emerald sparkles surrounded them, and the two travelers from the future disappeared to the Forest Temple.

…

Two hours later, Link and Ilia returned to the Temple of Time, and Link was laughing as he unsuccessfully tried to dry his hair with his hand. By this time, Time had also returned from his errands, and raised a questioning eyebrow at his descendant, wondering why he was all wet. Ilia giggled mischievously. "I pushed him into Lake Hylia."

Time shook his head and smiled, then Twilight retrieved the Dominion Rod and waved it at the door. The portal glowed briefly, then opened of its own accord back to their own time. Time looked to his companions, and the three walked through the gateway back into the Sacred Grove.

"Umm– Link?" Ilia muttered shyly, her eyes on both of the heroes. Both boys looked at her, and she corrected herself. "Oh! Sorry. I–I meant the Hero of Time." At this, Twilight excused himself and entered the chamber of the Master Sword, both to reminisce and to give his ancestor and childhood friend some privacy. Time continued to pay attention to the young woman, and she continued.

"It's not that we're not– _honored_ by your visit, but– how are we going to explain your presence to everyone? I mean, y-you look like you could b-be Link's twin brother." Ilia stammered, and Time smiled kindly. "The truth." was his simple answer, but then he continued. "We'll say that I'm a distant relative of his, come to visit for a while. Which _is_ the truth, if you think about it. Just not _all_ of it." he smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. "Must be the wolf in me, but I'm willing to go along with the ruse if you are."

Ilia nodded and Twilight agreed too, as he had returned from the back chamber. Then the three left the Sacred Grove and traversed the Lost Woods back to Faron. At least, that was their plan. Just as they'd exited the ruins of the Temple of Time, a mischievous creature dropped from the treetops and landed before them with inhuman grace. Twilight drew his bow and stepped protectively in front of Ilia, nocking an arrow to fire at the prankster Skull Kid. Just as he raised his weapon though, Time put a gentle hand over the head of the arrow. "Stay your hand, Link. Let _me_ handle this." Twilight frowned in confusion, but then nodded.

Time approached the imp open-handed, showing it that he was a friend. Then he reached into a pocket on his belt (a belt that–Twilight noted–looked _exactly_ like his own) and drew out the blue Ocarina of Time. Putting it to his mouth, the Hero played a tune that matched the music of the enchanted woods, a tune Ilia recognized as 'Saria's Song'.

The imp cocked its head to one side in confusion, then slowly approached the green-clad teenager, stowing his strange flute behind his back. When he was only inches away, he leaned forward and sniffed loudly, trying to identify the scent of the Hylian before him.

"Hee-hee-hee! I remember you! The fairy-boy from the forest with all those fun masks!" the imp giggled, and Time nodded, a fond smile blooming on his face. The Skull Kid still hadn't changed, even after all these years. The imp then approached Twilight, who tensed and stood protectively in front of Ilia. The Skull Kid then sniffed him and giggled happily. "And you're the wolfie-boy who played hide-and-seek tag with me! That was so much fun!" Ilia looked at her friend questioningly. "_Wolfie_-boy?" Twilight blushed and shrugged, and Time laughed. "Hey, it's better than fairy-boy!"

The impish Skull Kid giggled again. Then he cartwheeled behind the boys and stopped in front of Ilia, who took a step back in fear. He looked at her with his bright red eyes and giggled happily, "Hee-hee-hee! And you would dance with me in the forest before you got bigger!" Then he cartwheeled off again.

Now it was Ilia's turn to go red. Time chuckled. "That's _his_ way of saying you grew up. He's immortal and doesn't know what it means to age. People are born, they get bigger, then they leave, and new people come to take their places. He doesn't know what it means to die, because it's never happened to him. His old friends just leave and don't come back. Except for one."

Ilia and Twilight looked at him quizzically. "Me." he answered, and their confusion grew. "I befriended him as a child when I grew up in the forest, then reaffirmed that friendship seven years later as an adult, then in Termina in the incident with Majora's Mask–and now again, as your 'distant relative'." he winked at Twilight, who smiled and nodded in comprehension.

"Come back and play sometime!" the imp called, hanging from a high tree branch by his legs and swinging back and forth. The three smiled and resumed their hike through the Lost Woods. Just as the trio approached the exit, the imp called, "Fairy-boy! Say 'hi' to Saria for me, 'kay?"

Time froze in his tracks at these words, and a single tear fell from his eye to the ground as he remembered _his_ childhood friend. The one who had given him the rose-colored ocarina. Twilight put a hand on Time's shoulder and the teenager shivered, though not from cold. "See what I mean? He knows nothing of death. The Sage of Forest–my friend–is long gone." Another tear followed the path of the first, but this one did not drop to the ground. Time wiped it away with the back of his hand, then sighed. "This is not the time for tears. I have been brought to this age for a reason. It is now my task to find out why." Looking straight ahead–his face a mask of stone–he led the way out of the forest, Ilia and Twilight following at a distance.

As the trio approached the Forest Temple, a small form darted out of the entrance, nearly bowling over Twilight in its haste and actually jumping on Time, freezing when it noticed whom it had knocked over. Now that he could see it, Twilight recognized it as the female monkey who had helped him clear the Forest Temple. She still had her pink flower behind her ear, and the symbol of the Kokiri's Emerald tattooed on her shoulder.

"?" she squeaked when she looked at the Hylian under her feet, then jumped off him and started hopping in place, as if excited to see an old, dear friend. Time looked at her quizzically, then got to his feet. Without so much as a warning to his companions, he assumed the form of the Golden Wolf, then used his senses to 'see' what the other two could not. Twilight and Ilia jumped back a little when Time transformed, but the shock wore off fairly quickly. They knew that their friend wouldn't harm them.

As for Time, when he used his wolf senses to 'see' the monkey, he received a little shock of his own and yelped in surprise. He returned to his human form with a _'POP'_ and breathed, "_Saria_?!"

The monkey squeaked again in confusion, but then a strange ball of light appeared in her place and formed itself into that of a young girl with short green hair held back by a headband. She was garbed all in green, and her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"_Link_?!" she gasped. "Link!" she cried as she tackled Time and sent them both crashing to the ground again, though this time they were both laughing. "Saria," was all the Hero could say, embracing his childhood friend in a hug so heartfelt that Ilia and Twilight had to smile.

"I should've guessed you guys would stay close to the temple, but why monkeys?" Time asked, and Saria explained. "Mido's idea. With magic disappearing from the world, the idea of immortal children living in the woods would be too unbelievable for most people, and even scary for some of them. So we decided to take on different forms." she shrugged. "Hardly any _true_ Hylians are around anymore either, and the Kokiri have pointed ears like Hylians. It was easier to become monkeys and stay in the forest than leave and try to blend in with humans." she added. Then she raised her palms and backpedaled. "Not that there's anything wrong with humans!" she gulped nervously, looking at Ilia guiltily. Ilia shook her head in a gesture that meant she wasn't offended.

"Where _is_ Mido, anyway?" Time asked, looking around for the self-proclaimed 'boss' of the Kokiri.

"Right here!" growled the orange-haired boy, walking up beside a giant white baboon with a big mouth and an even bigger cherry-red backside. Twilight snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. He remembered this buffoon from when he got the Gale Boomerang.

"What're _you_ laughing a–" Mido started to sneer, but then he recognized whom he was talking to. He gave a very appropriate shriek and jumped off into the trees, not eager for a repeat performance of their first encounter.

"What was that all about?" Time asked, and Saria giggled while Twilight just shook his head. "Let's just say that the new Hero had a very– _interesting_ way of bringing our boss back to his senses. I guess Mido has had enough spankings for one lifetime." At this Twilight snorted again, barely containing his laughter as he remembered his 'battle' with the miniboss of the Forest temple.

"I see." Time answered, but the look in his eyes told a different story. Saria giggled as well, but then she grew serious again. "What is it?" Time asked. "What's wrong?"

Saria looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Link. I– I've failed in my duties as a Sage. It was _my_ responsibility to protect the forest, and–" she sniffed quietly, her blue eyes misty with tears. "And now the temple is overrun by creatures that cannot be defeated by might alone." her head dropped to her hands and her shoulders shook with the weight of her sorrow. Time put a gentle hand around his friend's shoulder, and he patted her back consolingly as she cried into his own.

"It's going to be all right, Saria." Time comforted, and Saria wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You've got _two_ heroes here after all, who have both been through this temple before. We'll handle this and free the rest of the Kokiri." Somehow Time could sense the plight of his other childhood friends, and he vowed that he would free them no matter what. Twilight saw the determination on the young man's face, and he felt the same. He would do whatever it took to free this land from the new threat. Granted, nothing had happened to his home village of Ordon–yet–but he wanted to keep it that way.

Time stood to his feet and nodded to his descendant, who returned the nod, both their faces a mask of determination. Then without a word the two heroes entered the Forest Temple. Saria and Ilia looked at each other, then they folded their hands and knelt facing the temple, praying to the Goddess of Courage to keep the boys safe.

* * *

End of chapter 2

*This is assuming that the player of TP cleared the Cave of Ordeals and populated the four sacred springs with healing fairies and Great Fairies.

Twilight had to leave the Dominion Rod in the temple or he would just have been transported through to his own time when he opened the doorway.

The items that Time had to get were his old tunics (green, red and blue), his Adventure belt (which held most of his items from his hero days), and a few other surprises that will come in later chapters. ;)

So Time has a mischievous streak! Who knew? XD

Twilight still hasn't told any of his friends about the events of Twilight Princess, the parts in which he participated. Or about his wolf form. That's why Ilia was confused when the Skull Kid called him 'Wolfie-boy'. *snrk* _Wolfie-boy_. Sometimes I amuse even myself.

Speaking of amusing, Mido has to be my least favorite Kokiri in OoT (Except for that Fado girl with the two pigtail buns. The one in the Biggoron Sword side-quest. She gives me the creeps!). Anyway, Mido's so mean to Time! So I got revenge by telling everyone that he's the baboon miniboss of the Forest Temple. HA! Take _that_, bully!

I've always wondered if there could be some connection between the Kokiri of OoT and the monkeys in TP, so I put them in here too. Just something for you to think about.

We enter our first temple of the new 'adventure' in the next chapter, and I'll meet you there! Sayonara!

Tsunami Storm


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 3

Time looked around the ancient temple in interest, marveling at how much Hyrule had changed since his day. Of course, _this_ Forest Temple was not the same one he had fought through. This one was in a new area entirely, the old one having crumbled decades ago, making it impossible to even enter. Twilight smiled as his ancestor took in the sights, still stunned by the miracle that had brought him back into this world.

"You know, your friend Ilia kinda reminds me of Malon." Time commented suddenly, surprising Twilight. "I mean, they have the same– presence, the same personality." _Could _they_ be related as well?_ he thought, then shrugged.

Twilight looked at him then, met his eyes and nodded very deliberately. Time gasped. "Ilia _is_ descended from Malon. They have their family tree framed on a wall in their house." Twilight explained, smiling with pride in his friend and speaking for the first time in nearly two years.

"So you _can_ speak!" Time teased, laughing. "I'd thought you were like me at your age. I never said a _word_ until I was ten, and even then as little as possible."

Twilight nodded. It was the same for him. Mostly. He wasn't as soft-spoken as his ancestor, but he wasn't talkative either.

"When did you– break that tradition?" Twilight asked, and Time shrugged. "A while ago. I guess it was sometime after I became a knight of Hyrule and before the Seventh Sage–the Princess of Destiny–and I began– courting."

Twilight gaped at his ancestor, once again dumbstruck with surprise. There were so many details of the Legendary Hero's life that he'd never learned, that had faded into obscurity. _He was a knight?_

"A captain of the Hylian cavalry can't be silent, after all." Time imparted with a smile. "And neither can a king." And with that he fired his Longshot at a faraway tree branch and swung to the other side of the room, leaving his descendant to just stare at him with his mouth open. Link shook his head violently to snap himself back to reality, then used his Double Clawshots to catch up with the Hero of Time.

"I know what you're gonna ask," Time interrupted as Twilight opened his mouth. "and you're right. The King of Hyrule appointed me to be his successor to the throne, on one condition: that I eventually marry his daughter Zelda. Given all we'd been through together in the Future That Never Was, it was a condition I gladly accepted. It felt like we'd spent _years_ together, when in reality it was only a few short days between the time we 'met' and when Ganondorf was arrested and executed." Time explained, then he led the way through the door.

Both chosen heroes gasped when they entered the next room. Creatures that looked like the Bulblin hordes were poking spears at a trapped monkey, but there was something off about them. Even as both Links raced to help their friend and ally, Twilight noticed that the creatures looked– dead. Almost as if they were zombies [Like the undead bokoblins in the basement of the Ancient Cistern in SS]. As if confirming this, Time elbowed one of the creatures in the face and started in surprise when the head just rolled off backwards and dropped to the ground like a lopped-off cabbage. Then he received an even bigger shock when the headless torso kept attacking him.

"Apparently, head-shots don't work!" Time called to his double, who chuckled as he fought his way through the guard to try to save the monkey. Suddenly an idea came to the Hero. "Hey, keep fighting them back for a second. I wanna try something." Time announced, back-flipping away a few feet and nocking an arrow. "Close your eyes!" he called, and Twilight obeyed without question, shielding the former Kokiri as well. Time muttered something under his breath and suddenly the arrowhead began to glow. He shot it into the circle of enemies, careful to avoid Link and the monkey. An explosion of light burst in front of Twilight's eyelids, but he didn't dare open them until he knew it was safe. And after a moment his answer came.

"Yep, I thought that would do it." Time commented proudly, pleased that he'd found a way to kill these new enemies. "Just like ReDeads and Stalfos. A little bit of light, and they go to pieces. Literally!" he laughed, stowing his bow and quiver in his bottomless 'Adventure Pouch' on his belt.

"How–" Twilight asked, once again stunned. "How did you do that?"

"What, the Light Arrow? Magic." Time answered, shrugging nonchalantly. "Which reminds me, I gotta teach you how to use magic one of these days. It's a wonder how you survived _this_ long without it." Twilight scowled at this, but Time continued on as if he hadn't. "It's an absurdly-useful skill, and it's really simple to learn too–that is if you have magic in your blood. Which you do. All Hylians have it, and a few humans do as well. Remind me to give you a lesson when we get out of this place." Time requested and Twilight nodded, both excited and nervous, but mostly the former.

…

Things went on more smoothly from this point, now that they knew how to defeat their enemies. Time eradicated the enemies in every room while Twilight solved the puzzles. Eventually they freed all of the 'Kokiri', and the forest children rewarded them by making a giant swing that led to the boss room, the same thing they had done for Twilight the first time. Though this time one monkey was missing: Saria.

Time jumped on first, but still held on for the swing back, the monkeys holding his ankles now. "Come on!" he laughed. "Don't you trust your old teacher?"

Twilight made a face at him, but then jumped, letting Time catch his wrists. To his relief, he made it to the ledge without falling into the chasm. He stood to the side as Time swung back, but _he_ turned a backward somersault before landing gracefully on his feet.

_Showoff._ Twilight snickered, then they inserted the two Big Keys that they'd found in the dungeon into the boss door, and rolled the stones away so they could enter the last room.

As they entered, both boys gasped, but for different reasons. Twilight thought, _This room wasn't like this last time! What's going on here?_ Beside him, Time looked horrified. _These paintings on the walls– this malevolent force in the air– Oh no. No no no– Not _him_. _Anyone_ but _him_–!_

As if to confirm Time's worst fear, Phantom Ganon burst out of a shadow-portal in one of the pictures and laughed maniacally. Already knowing what to expect from last time, Time drew his bow and nocked an arrow. Beside him, his peripheral vision told him Twilight had done the same.

"Aim for his horse." Time whispered to his partner. "It's just an illusion and will vanish after a few solid hits. Then we tackle the rider." he instructed, and Link nodded quickly. "He'll try to confuse us by making two portals, so only fire at him as he's jumping out, or you'll waste your arrows."

Phantom laughed again, then leapt into a portal within a painting. As the heroes battled the boss, Time mused, _It's like 'Old Hyrule' and the 'new' Hyrule somehow combined. I mean, this temple was like an amalgamation of 'my' Forest Temple and Link's. What in the name of Hylia is going on here?_

Eventually the phantom steed vanished just as Time had said it would, and Time caught Twilight's eye. "Link, catch!" he called, tossing a sword to the young hero hilt-first. Twilight caught it expertly and marveled at its beauty. "It's no Master Sword, but it's still infused with magic. It should be able to deflect his energy attacks." Time growled in explanation, still focusing the majority of his attention on Phantom Ganon.

When the boss turned his attention to Twilight for a moment, Time suddenly cried out in agony as he donned the Fierce Deity's [Oni] mask, but recovered quickly as he shot an energy blast of his own at the specter from his two-handed double-helix blade. The foe shrieked in pain and anger as he was brought down, allowing Twilight to pummel him with a few well-placed Jump Slashes from the Gilded Sword. Five times they repeated this process, and upon receiving the last blow, the poltergeist whimpered in defeat. Then it wheezed, "I _finally_ free myself from the gap between dimensions, only to be defeated again! Forgive me, Master! I've– failed– you–" Then he burst into blue flames and faded from this world.

With a tired but satisfied huff, Time carefully removed his mask and stored it in his pack, returning to his Hylian form. He reached into another pouch on his belt and drew out a belt and scabbard for the Gilded Sword, which he handed to Twilight. Link took the gift reverently and buckled it across his chest, sheathing the blade behind his left shoulder.

"I got that blade in Termina." Time explained to an awed Twilight. "It's essentially a reforged Kokiri Sword with more gold in it. Like I said before, it's no Master Sword, but it's still the best magical blade that you'll find in this world, I guarantee it." he promised, cracking his neck loudly out of habit.

_"Thank you, Link."_ an astral projection of Saria whispered, and both Chosen Heroes nodded at the Sage of Forest. Then both boys took out their ocarinas and played the Minuet of Forest in unison, Time using his gift from his Zelda, and Twilight using the rose-colored Ocarina of Friendship.

As the emerald sparkles faded, Ilia ran to her best friend and tackled him in a warm embrace. "You're safe. Thank Farore, you're both all right!"

Twilight blushed bashfully and Time smiled. "The temple is back to normal as well. I don't know why all of the enemies are reanimated rotting _corpses_, but rest assured, I _will_ find a way to put an end to this _and_ whomever is causing it." he vowed, putting a fist over his heart. Twilight nodded, promising his help as well.

"So where to next?" Time asked, and Link shrugged. Ilia's green eyes sparkled. "I wanna show you our home. Let's go back to Ordon." she suggested, and Twilight agreed. It would be interesting to see how the villagers would react to Time's appearance, how it was so similar to his own. Especially Bo and Rusl, given that they knew so many of the legends of the Hero of Time.

"I would be honored. Lead the way, Lady Ilia." Time bowed, causing the young woman to flush. "J-just 'Ilia' is fine." she mumbled, but no one heard it. Then she started back to her home village, the land protected by the Light Spirit Ordona.

* * *

End of chapter 3

–And I'm taking more artistic liberties, making nonexistent connections between my favorite characters. Keep in mind that this is a _fan_fiction. I claim no ownership of any of these characters. They belong to the immensely-talented Shigeru Miyamoto.

Sorry for skipping the temple, but I'm really no good at things like that. I'll leave it up to your own imaginations. Just picture a composite of the OoT Forest Temple and the TP one. On the other hand, if any of you wonderful readers _are_ good at that sort of thing, lemme know and I'll put your work in the chapter! (And give you the credit, of course!)

Time's reaction to Phantom Ganon's reappearance was based entirely on my own feelings. He's by far the hardest boss in OoT for me–except maybe Bongo Bongo–given that I absolutely _FAIL_ at aiming the bow. Kudos to all of you who find him easy as pie. XD

Oh, and after you (that is, OoT Link) defeat Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple, Ganon-dork (Sorry, _Ganondorf_) says, quote, "What a useless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" So that's what Phantom Ganon was talking about.

Throughout the rest of this adventure, Time will be using the masks he got in Termina [sometimes], and Twilight will be using a few 'gifts' from his old teacher to fight. The Master Sword will no longer work for either hero, as it has already fulfilled its purpose. It will rest in the Sacred Grove until the next hero comes along to pull it from the stone.

See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let me guess, this is your house, right?" Time asked his twin as they left the spring and were just about to continue into the main village. Twilight nodded, and Ilia smiled. "The whole village pitched in to help, but Link built most of it himself."

"Is that so?" Time answered, impressed. "I too lived in a tree-house that I hollowed out, as did all the Kokiri. Until I was around fifteen anyway, when the King and Princess Zelda insisted that I start living at the castle." He chuckled. "and I use the term 'insisted' _very_ loosely. It was more of an _order_ in Zelda's case."

Just then Bo came running out of his house and stopped the three in their path. "Ilia! Where have you _been_?! I've been worried sick!" he puffed, already out of breath.

"Father, I _told_ you this morning that I was going for a walk in the forest with Link! Did you forget already?" Ilia laughed playfully.

"No! But– but that was _hours_ ago!" Bo argued. He was doing a pretty bad job of hiding it, but everyone present could see that he was relieved his daughter was unharmed.

"I am afraid that was _my_ fault, sir." Time spoke up. "They were– unavoidably detained by unforeseeable circumstances." he explained, and the mayor of Ordon finally noticed that there were two Links present. He kept looking between them and mouthing soundlessly like a beached fish.

"Wh–what in the world?" Bo gasped. "Now there's _two_ of you?!" he spluttered, gaping at who he thought was the Link he'd watched grow up. Twilight chuckled once and shook his head politely.

"I am a distant relative of his, just visiting for a while. And it's purely a coincidence that we look almost identical." At this Time shared a conspiratorial wink with Twilight, who smiled again.

"You're his relative? But how is that possible? Our Link doesn't have any family. He told us himself." Jaggle asked, walking up to the conversation with his wife Pergie. "He's been a loner ever since the day Rusl an' Ilia brought him 'ere from Hylia-knows-where."

"Well then he was mistaken." Time chuckled, shooting another wink at his descendant. "We're _distant_ relatives, not twin brothers." he explained. "I came here from a very faraway land to see the worlds-renowned beauty of Hyrule, and to visit the only family I've got left: Link."

Sera gasped in sympathy. "Oh, you poor dear. All alone in this world and barely an adult. You _must_ stay with us. At least for one night." Beside her, her husband Hanch agreed.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose." Time refused, but Bo put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We insist." he growled kindly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"O-okay." Time stammered, but then remembered his etiquette. "Thank you for your generosity and hospitality." he bowed, grateful.

"Um–" Uli began shyly, and the nineteen-year-old Hero turned to her. "Forgive me, but– your accent, the way you use your words–" she trailed off, but Time got the message. He laughed.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me. Where I come from, we speak what you would call 'ancient Hylian'. I suppose it is a bit more– _archaic_ than your language, my Lady. My apologies." he bowed, causing the mother to blush.

"Oh, no need to apologize! It just– intrigued me, that's all." she stammered, flustered.

"Rusl and Uli are our local 'historians'." Bo explained to Time. "Ask either of them anything about the era of the legendary 'Hero of Time' and they'll happily answer any of your questions." he laughed, gently teasing his best friend's wife, who turned redder.

Time smiled at the woman in interest, curious to see how much of what these 'historians' knew about his time was accurate.

"Ah, where are our manners? We haven't asked you _your_ name!" Pergie laughed, speaking for the first time and looking at the Legendary Hero who was hiding in plain sight.

Time looked down at the ground. He'd been hoping to avoid this question. Ah well. "My real name would only cause confusion, but you may call me 'Time'. That's what all my friends called me back home." he smiled at Link, who realized he must have been talking about the Sages. "Among other things," he muttered under his breath, but only the two teens heard it.

"'Time', huh?" Talo commented, walking up behind his parents. "Cool name. Mine's Talo, an' this is my kid brother Malo, of the Hyrule-famous 'Malo Mart'!"

Malo grimaced at his brother, but waved 'hello' all the same. "Greetings. Welcome to Ordon Village, famous for our goat cheese and health-restoring milk. Rusl's also a decent sword-smith, so we've got that too."

Time raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting a four-year-old to be speaking like an adult. "Yeah, Malo takes some getting used to. Boy genius and all that." Talo commented, but Time smiled and knelt down, shaking the toddler's hand.

Continuing with the introductions, the rest of the clan introduced themselves and Uli explained that Rusl and their son Colin were gathering branches in Faron Woods for winter. Fado had also joined the conversation and seemed to take an immediate liking to Time, as if he could sense the fact that he was good with animals.

Suddenly everyone heard a bleating noise from the ranch, and both heroes looked up to see an Ordon goat barreling straight for them. Time jumped out of the way, but Twilight held his ground, knowing just what to do. He quickly donned his Iron Boots for some extra leverage, then grabbed the charging ram by its fused horns and wrestled it to the ground. Tired out, the ram calmed as Link put a hand on its neck, then it got back to its feet.

Time was impressed. _He's pretty good. I can see how he earned the respect of the Gorons._ he thought as he followed his descendant to the ranch, the ram capering along beside them as if nothing had happened.

…

As they entered the pasture, the sun was beginning to set in the west, bathing the landscape in its yellow-orange glow. Twilight smiled sadly, lost in the past. _Midna loved this time of day. I hope she's doing well in the Twilight Realm. –Goddesses I miss her._

Time meanwhile was busy petting one of the goats and her kids, speaking softly to them in words Link could not quite make out. He gave the mother one last pat and turned to his former student, who smiled, enjoying the peaceful sunset and the gentle breeze that always came with it.

Without warning, a woman's scream rent the evening air and both boys gasped in horror. They sprinted through the gateway back to Ordon, dreading what they might find there. The goats were restless, as if they could sense an evil presence that the boys could not.

The two heroes arrived in the simple village only to find it in flames. All the villagers were crowded into a small area near the center of the village, surrounded by undead enemies. ReDeads, Gibdos, Stalfos and zombie-like Bulblins had trapped them, pointing swords and clubs at them. Uli was shaking with fear and dread, holding her baby daughter close. These beasts had come from Faron province, and Rusl and Colin had not yet returned. She worried for the fate of her husband and son. It was she who had screamed.

Both heroes drew their weapons–Twilight his 'new' blade and Time his bow–preparing to save the inhabitants of Ordon. In Twilight's case, the people he had grown up with. Time had no such connection with these people, but as a hero and a former knight, he could never abandon the innocent.

The monsters turned from their prey as the boys ran forward, distracted for a moment. That was their last mistake as Time shot Light Arrows at them while Twilight disposed of the rest with his enchanted blade. For a moment it seemed that the heroes would be victorious.

And then that moment ended. A chilling laugh rent the night sky, sending shivers down everyone's spines. A laugh Twilight knew all too well.

"You fools!" the voice breathed. "You shall all be sacrificed to revive my master!" it announced, at last taking a physical form. Time and most of the townsfolk recoiled in shock and revulsion at the sight, but not Twilight. After all, he had defeated this specter before in the ancient Arbiter's Grounds. The doomed prisoner, Deathsword.

"Never!" Twilight roared, running at the corporeal spirit and preparing for a jump-slash. Behind him Time nocked another arrow, feeling his inner magic fading. He only had enough for one last arrow. Better make it count.

"I think not, _boy_!" Deathsword wheezed, throwing his over-sized butcher-knife at the ancient Hero, forcing him to duck and roll to avoid the flying cleaver. Unfortunately one of the zombies seized this opportunity and threw its club, which connected with the reborn Hero and knocked him out, rendering him useless for the moment. Beth and Talo gasped.

The giant sword returned to its master, and Deathsword prepared to take another swing at Link. However, the teenager wasn't going to let it be that easy. He rolled out of the way just as the fiend's blow landed, performing a perfect 'Back Slice' on the phantom's unguarded back just as the Hero's Shade had taught him. Looping back around, he attacked with his shield, then somersaulted over his opponent and gave him a good whack with a 'Helm Splitter'.

The demon screamed in pain and rage, hardly believing that one mere mortal could do so much damage. He flew backwards, out of range of Link's blade for a moment while he planned his next move. Time for something new.

Muttering something in a long-dead and forbidden tongue, Deathsword plunged his blade into the ground and raised his mottled, rotten hands over his head, summoning a giant orb of dark magic between his palms. Link gasped and readied his shield. He had blocked magical attacks before. Little did he know that this time would be different. The cursed inmate growled in triumph as he threw the orb at the young hero, confident that the orb would fulfill its dark purpose.

Link used his 'Shield Attack'–intending to send the spell right back at the fiend–but to his horror, the orb passed through the shield and sank into his chest. He gasped in pain and fell to his hands and knees, his breath coming in strained, harsh bursts. He cried out as the orb of darkness changed him to a form he never thought he'd take again:

The sacred beast.

Determination outweighing his fading consciousness, Twilight stubbornly refused to pass out, glaring and growling at Deathsword. He lunged for the specter, but its evil purpose had already been accomplished. It laughed cruelly. "You see? Your supposed 'hero' is actually a beast of the shadows! He and his kind attacked your home and stole your children!" he cried as he faded from sight. "He's no hero! He's a demon!" he cackled as he disappeared into the dark of night.

The men of Ordon gaped at the wolf before them, still too stunned to speak. Some of the women were crying now that it was over, and the children huddled close to their mothers, afraid of the wolf that stood before them. Twilight's blue eyes were wide with fear, but also shining with tears of regret and sorrow.

…

"Unnh," Time groaned as he regained consciousness, putting a hand to his head. _I could really use a helmet for times like this–_ he thought absently, but then gasped when he saw his spiritual brother–as a wolf–backing away from angry-looking, torch-wielding Ordonians. He bravely stepped between the transformed Hero and the villagers, arms spread wide.

"You would attack one of your own when he is already cursed?" he asked incredulously, causing some to falter. "He's _exactly_ the same boy who lived here, just in a different form. Have mercy, for the sake of pity!"

"_Mercy_?" Bo breathed, angrier than either Link had ever seen him. "Did he and his kind show _mercy_ when they took our children from us? Did he show _mercy_ to our only swordsman left in Ordon? No! Rusl was wounded badly, and if it hadn't been for his skill, he would surely have fallen!"

He glared at the wolf behind Time, who shrank back and bowed his head. "When Rusl and Ilia first brought you to us, I didn't know what to think of you, a child, but now I do. My judgment is passed:" he continued. "EXILE!"

The wolf gasped, his expression horrified and hurt beyond measure. Suddenly a drumbeat sounded, and someone was playing a wooden flute. But it wasn't a happy tune that echoed through the burning village. Jaggle and his wife Pergie were the first to begin the song of judgment, and one by one the others joined in. All but Ilia, who had tears in her eyes.

**Jaggle:** _"Deception!"_

**Pergie:** _"Now banned!"_

**Sera:** _"Evil as plain as the mark on his hand!"_

**Hanch:** _"Deception!"_

**Talo/Malo:** _"An outrage!"_

**Hanch:** _"Disgrace!"_

**Beth:** _"For shame!"_

**Bo:** _"He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

**Jaggle:** _"Deception!"_

**Talo/Malo:** _"An outrage!"_

**Fado:** _"He can't change his stripes!"_

**Pergie:** _"Now banned!"_

**Beth:** _"For shame!"_

**Fado:** _"You know these Outsider types!"_

**Sera:** _"Evil as plain as the mark on his hand!"_

**Hanch:** _"See you later, agitator!"_

**Jaggle:** _"Deception!"_

**Talo/Malo:** _"An outrage!"_

**Fado:** _"Just leave us alone!"_

**Pergie:** _"Now banned!"_

**Beth:** _"For shame!"_

**Fado:** _"Traitor, go back with your own!"_

**Bo:** _"He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

**Hanch:** _"See you later, agitator!"_

**All:** _"Born in dark, but raised in light,_

_ Helpless now to change his plight._

_ Let him run, let him live,_

_ But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_

_ And he is not one of us,_

_ He has never been one of us!_

_ He is not part of us,_

_ Not our kind!_

_ "Someone once lied to us,"_ they sang, glaring at Time–who glared right back.

_ "Now we're not so blind._

_ For we knew he would do what he's done,_

_ And we know that he'll never be one– of– us!"_

**Uli:** _"He is not– one of us__–"_

**Sera:** _"Deception!"_

**Beth:** _"Disgrace!"_

**Talo:** _"Deception!"_

**Malo:** _"Disgrace!"_

**Pergie:** _"Deception."_

Link whimpered in anguish as he took one slow step backward, then two, and with a final sniffle, ran off into the dark forest, a large tear dropping from his blue eyes.

"No! Link!" Ilia cried, trying to go after him, but her father held her back.

Time looked at the villagers in disgust as Link fled, disappointment in his now-cold cobalt eyes. His expression softened as his gaze fell on Ilia, and he nodded his goodbye as he played two strange songs on his ocarina. One immediately produced a clap of thunder and a shower of rain to put out the fires [Song of Storms], and the second caused a myriad of emerald sparkles to envelop the Hero and transport him deep into the woods [Minuet of Forest]. Hopefully he could head off Link and calm him down, offer him comfort in light of this tragedy.

Time found Twilight at the gate between Hyrule Field and Faron, silent tears dripping off his muzzle to the soft ground below. Time put a hand on the wolf's shoulder, speaking softly.

"I know how you feel, my son." he imparted, and the wolf looked up at him. "Mido pretty much said the same thing when I had grown up. The Kokiri didn't trust adults, and they don't age. I too was cast out of my childhood home." he said sadly, sympathy in his light-less blue eyes.

The wolf sniffed, looking at his ancestor. _"At least _you_ had somewhere else to go."_ he countered telepathically.

Time frowned. "So do you. You're a _hero_, Link. Your friends in the Resistance would never leave you out in the cold. I'd bet any one of them would gladly help out a friend in need."

_That's true–_ Twilight thought to himself. _"But they wouldn't extend the same courtesy to a wolf."_

"Not necessarily." Time argued. "Ever since my day it has been forbidden to kill a wolf, for they are sacred beasts. Wolfos are different from wolves. That law was passed _long_ ago, as the Goddess's chosen hero could also sometimes change into a wolf. That has been true for _two_ heroes so far: You, and myself."

The wolf looked at the Hylian in shock, his eyes clearly asking, _"How?!"_

"Magic." he smiled. "Like it or not, magic is in your blood. As with all Hylians. In time, you too will learn how to change your form at will. It's just a matter of concentration. Eventually, you will learn to use it as I have."

The wolf nodded slowly, still sullen and feeling betrayed, but that feeling had lessened somewhat thanks to Time. They sat in companionable silence for a long time, mutually comforting one another.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, Time sighed, getting to his feet again. "If the Forest Temple was overrun with enemies, I think it's fairly safe to assume that the other temples are similarly infested." he commented sourly. "We should head to Death Mountain next, and on the way we can find a way to lift your curse."

Time's words sparked a memory within Link, and he suddenly sat up and pointed his nose skyward, howling one of the songs of the temples. The Prelude of Light. Time followed him on his ocarina, and the Hero and wolf disappeared in a vortex of golden sparkles.

_"The Master Sword healed me once,"_ Twilight thought aloud when they had arrived. _"Maybe it can help me again."_

"That's a great idea, Link!" Time praised. "The Master Sword is the Blade of Evil's Bane. If _anything_ can restore you, _it_ can."

The wolf nodded, then ran into the chamber of the sword, Time right on his heels. He slid to a stop before the blade, bowing his head in reverence. The blade glowed with an unearthly light, so bright that Time had to shield his eyes. Twilight snarled as the light enveloped him, slowly expelling the darkness within him and changing him from beast to man. For now a second and hopefully final time.

As the light faded, Link got to his feet, breathing a sigh of relief. He checked himself all over to make sure that he still had all the items he would need for his newest quest. _Good thing I was carrying all my possessions with me, or they would have been lost in the fire that destroyed my house. I don't have a home anymore._

He turned to Time, who was watching him patiently. "Let's go save the world." Time smiled, nodded, and the two heroes left the ruins and made their way to Hyrule Field, heading for the province of Eldin.

* * *

End of chapter 4

I reference my other LoZ story in here, that Link wasn't born in Ordon village, but came from somewhere else entirely. He's clearly different from the Ordonians, given that his ears are pointed and everyone else's are rounded. Where could he have come from?

I know part of this plot-line has been used before, like in the Adventure of Link, but I like that plot-line, so too bad!

Yeah, I used the song from the Lion King II: Simba's Pride, but I changed a few lyrics, as the original ones wouldn't make sense. All credit for that song goes to Disney. (Link doesn't have a scar on his face!)

I used a line from Star Wars, too. Let's see if you buffs can spot it! (All credit goes to George Lucas.)

See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 5

"Is it just me, or did Death Mountain get _hotter_ over the years?" Time groused as he and his twin traveled west* to the province of Eldin. Twilight smiled as Time wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, shaking the droplets of perspiration off his glove and down to the ground, where they instantly _hiss_ed into steam. Twilight agreed with a nod and a smile, trying unsuccessfully to fan himself with just his hand. As they trudged wearily into Kakariko Village, Time was feeling slightly dizzy, so Twilight put one of his ancestor's arms around his own shoulders and helped him to the sacred spring, where the water slowly revived him.

"Ahh– _much_ better," the Hero sighed in relief, thanking the goddess Nayru for thinking of creating such a wondrous thing as water. A couple pink fairies flew over to the boys, but they waved away the offer of assistance, knowing that the healing fairies sacrificed their own life force to heal the hero. They weren't wounded, just overheated.

"Link!" a man's voice greeted from a round, tower-like house that was nearest the spring, and both boys looked over at the sound. Twilight smiled in greeting and waved back–happy to see his friend Renado–while Time just nodded his greeting to the unfamiliar man.

"We haven't seen _you_ in a while." Renado smiled, clapping the teenager on the back in a friendly gesture. Twilight just smiled wider and nodded. "What have you been doing? And who is your friend? He looks like he could be your twin brother."

Twilight kept smiling, looking over at Time and summarizing who he really was. He felt that keeping the truth from someone like Renado was an exercise in futility and saw no point in it. Renado reacted with only a raised eyebrow of surprise, but then he smiled and offered his hand to the reborn Hero, who shook it gladly. He invited the two visitors into the town hotel for some refreshments and a place to rest from their long journey, which they gratefully accepted.

…

After a light mid-afternoon snack and a few hours rest, the shaman and two heroes gathered at one of the larger tables to talk. Joining them were Renado's daughter Luda and the explosives expert Barnes, who had popped in to see what all the excitement was about.

"So _you're_ the mastermind that came up with bomb arrows!" Time laughed, shaking Barnes' hand. "They're really something. Sure would have come in handy in _my_ day!"

Barnes waved off the compliment, grinning like an idiot and his face red as a cherry. "Anythin' ta help a hero on his mission." he chuckled.

The group continued to discuss various topics of varying interest until the conversation shifted to the weather.

"Ah yes." Renado sighed. "You've obviously noticed the heat-wave that has spread from Death Mountain as of late." he turned his empty mug around absently in circles. "It began a few weeks ago. I've spoken with the Goron elders, but for some reason Darbus–the tribal patriarch–will not leave the mountain, and I am getting too old to make the journey to the summit entrance to the mines. All the elders would tell me is that a great evil has been reawakened deep in the mines. Far deeper than you journeyed in your quest, Link." he looked over at Twilight, who looked surprised, but intrigued as well.

"They _did_ mention something else, but they didn't explain themselves when I inquired further on the subject." Renado continued. "Something about an ancient _temple_ beneath the mines–"

Time gasped. "Not the Fire Temple of _my_ day! Could it be? The same one?"

Renado's eyes widened. "That just might be it, Hero of Time! That _must_ be what they were talking about. They mentioned something about a 'legendary hammer' being the only thing that could seal away this evil force, but it was lost long ago in a bygone age."

Time looked down, suddenly sheepish. Reaching into one of the pouches on his belt, he pulled out a silver hammer with both hands and carefully set it on the wooden table. "Heh. I– ah– forgot to return it. Whoops."

"And the Hero of Time continues to amaze me." Renado laughed, inspecting the ancient hammer appreciatively. "This is the same Megaton Hammer that you used to defeat Volvagia in the Future that Never Was, is it not? It looks as new as the day it was forged!"

"That's Goron smithing for you." Time laughed in agreement, nodding to confirm Renado's question. "Finest craftspeople in Hyrule."

"No arguments here." Barnes commented, still pleased by the praise he'd been given earlier.

Twilight however was concerned with more immediate matters, not the ancient past. "Did the elders say anything else about this 'ancient evil'?"

Renado looked down at the table. "Unfortunately they did not. However, they _did_ speak of throngs of undead creatures swarming the mines, abominations they had never encountered." He looked up when Time and Twilight exchanged a knowing glance. "I take it that you two have encountered them?"

"Yes. The Forest Temple of Faron was overrun with them, and we had some troubles with them in Ordon as well." Time explained, causing Renado to tense. He was worried for his friend and the children he'd come to care for.

"We drove them out and put out the fires, but my house was burned to the ground. I'm pretty sure everyone's okay, but there are many repairs needed to get Ordon back on its feet." Twilight assured, intentionally leaving out his banishment. No need to report _that_ to him after so much bad news. Plus it was personal.

"I am relieved that no one was hurt, but I'm sorry for your loss, Link." Renado answered sympathetically after a moment, seeming to perceive more than the boys had told him. For a moment Twilight was afraid that the shaman suspected the truth, but Renado said nothing more on the subject.

"I insist that you boys stay with us in Kakariko tonight, and resume your quest in the morning. May the Light Spirits be with you, as well as the Goddesses." Renado invited, and the two heroes accepted gratefully, choosing their beds on the upper level of the hotel before climbing up to the hotel's hot-spring above and behind the establishment for a nice steaming bath.

By some miracle, the only occupant of the spring was a black-feathered Cucco, so the boys had no problems about undressing down to their undergarments and jumping right in.

"Ah, that feels good!" Time sighed as he came up for a breath after dunking himself to wet his hair. "The air temperature could be a bit cooler, though."

Twilight nodded distractedly, trying not to stare at all of his ancestor's scars. His biggest was a shiny red burn that covered almost his entire back. Time smirked when he noticed what Link was staring at in open-mouthed horror. "Got that from Koume's fire attack in the Spirit Temple, but then Kotake put ice on it immediately afterward, so it's not as bad as it could've been." He chuckled. "And by 'put ice on it', I mean freezing me nearly to death*."

Looking over at his descendant, Time noticed a huge scar on the young man's abdomen. "How'd that one happen?" he asked, intrigued and concerned at the same time.

"This?" Twilight asked, pointing at it. Time nodded. "Gored by one of Ganon's tusks. Really glad I had a healing fairy for that one." he added when Time gasped in horror. "Midna had to open the bottle for me. I was fading too fast to do it myself." he laughed, remembering how flustered she'd been.

"Wow." was all Time could say, remembering his own fight with the giant pig-like creature.

They compared their many scars for a good while, then Time got out of the spring, putting his tunic and gear back on. Twilight did the same. Then both boys walked back into the hotel to rest for the night. They were going to need it to tackle the Goron Mines and Fire Temple tomorrow.

* * *

"All set?" Time called back into the room of the hotel the next morning. He was eager to see Death Mountain and how much it had changed since his day.

"Just about!" Twilight called, packing his gear into his Adventure pouch. He walked out a minute later, smiling in greeting at his old teacher.

Time smiled back. "I hate to make you undo some of your work, but you're gonna need _this_ for the Fire Temple. Goddesses know _I_ did." He handed a crimson tunic to his double, who took it reverently. If the legends were true, the Hero had received this from the son of the ancient Fire Sage, Darunia.

After Link came back out in his 'new' tunic, he looked at his ancestor in confusion. Time laughed. "You're wondering what I'm gonna use, right? Well that's easy. I actually have two of these tunics. I accidentally bought one from the Shop in Goron Village before I talked to Darunia's son about what happened, and he gave me a free one.* I actually never used the one that you're wearing, that's why it looks brand-new. I'll be using my old one."

Twilight nodded, then put the red hat on to match his tunic, feeling a bit cooler already. It seemed the old tunic was still heat-resistant even after all these years. Then the two heroes left Kakariko Village for Death Mountain and the north, but not before stocking up on supplies and potions for the battle.

…

As the two boys journeyed up the cliffs and through the narrow mountain passageways, Twilight was confused. _Why haven't we met any Gorons yet? This is strange._

Time also seemed uneasy. _I don't like this. The whole area _reeks_ of black magic, and the Gorons have always been a race that favors strength over spells. What could it mean?_

…

Eventually they reached the quarry, where just above them lay the entrance to the Goron City and the mines, and by extension the Fire Temple. Time looked up at the tunnel entrance dubiously, wondering how in the world they would get up there without the help of the absent Gorons. He didn't notice Twilight had left his side until the boy waved at him from over by a small opening. "In here," he pointed. "There's an elevator that will take us right to the top."

Time smiled in interest and intrigue, then ran over and followed his student to where the elevator sat. To tell the truth, it looked rather like the one he'd used in the old Forest Temple, but this one had a strange button on it. Twilight stepped on the switch with his Iron Boots, startling Time as the lift rose.

"It's activated by weight." he explained as they ascended, and Time nodded in understanding, fascinated by how far the Gorons had advanced in their technology since his day. Granted, it _had_ been about 700 years since Hyrule's Golden Age, the time in which he'd lived. And Gorons lived a _long_ time. Far longer than any of the other 'mortal' races (not including the Kokiri).

The two boys finally reached the 'throne room', and Twilight gasped when he saw that only five Gorons remained in the mountain. All the others had somehow disappeared. The four elders: Gor Coron, Gor Amoto, Gor Ebizo, and Gor Liggs were there, plus the tribal patriarch Darbus.

"Ah! Little humans!" Darbus boomed, but he was pleased to see them. "Our 'Hylian brother' is visiting, and he brought his twin!"

Twilight chuckled and shook his head while Time bowed respectfully. "Greetings mighty Darbus, patriarch of the Gorons! I am called Link." he introduced himself in their tradition. Darbus was delighted by this and clasped the reborn hero's forearm with one monstrous hand as Time did the same. As this happened, Twilight noticed that his ancestor wasn't wearing his usual gauntlets, but a pair of strange golden bracelets instead that were decorated with the ancient symbol of the Goron's Ruby.

Darbus noticed Time's accessories too, and looked appalled. "Those bracelets– they were given to the legendary 'Dodongo Buster', Link! He grew up to become the one humans call the 'Hero of Time'!" He paused, glaring at the teen suspiciously. "How came _you_ to possess these treasures?"

Time smiled, not intimidated in the slightest. In fact he was rather enjoying this. "They were given to me as a child by the Sage of Fire himself, the wild Darunia!" Time grinned with a spark in his eyes that Twilight hadn't seen before, at least not from him. Mischief.

"HA!" Darbus laughed, throwing back his head. "You are a funny little Hylian! I like your spirit! However, lies do not become us, for we are men of action." he boomed, but Time stood his ground, still grinning mischievously.

"It's no lie, my Sworn Brother," he stated, and before anyone could add anything to his answer, he reached into his pouch and pulled out the Megaton Hammer, the lost treasure of the Gorons.*

Every jaw in the room except for the two heroes dropped to the ground at this revelation. Not only was this the legendary weapon that had twice defeated the dragon Volvagia, but it confirmed that the young man standing before them was indeed the Hero of Time!

"The legendary hammer–" Darbus breathed, shell-shocked, then he threw back his head and roared with laughter. "The Goddesses are quite mysterious, that much is true!" He clasped Link's hand in both of his, wonder in his dark-blue eyes. "Ever since I was small, tales of your strength and feats have been passed down through my line. From the son of the wild Darunia–Link of the Gorons–to my father Darmani the Fourth*, and now to me, Darbus. I never dreamed in my wildest fantasies that I would meet _you_, the savior of the Gorons, face to face!"

Time blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, embarrassed. "You honor me, Darbus. I did only what needed to be done. Your people needed help, and I was there to give it."

"And the Hero is modest as well! The legends have not exaggerated." Darbus boomed, causing the other four Goron elders to whisper among themselves.

"And that is what I have come to do again." Time continued, all his past humor replaced by a fiery determination. "My brothers have been captured and imprisoned once again by Ganondorf, or at least his followers. It's my sworn duty as a hero to stop their evil designs."

Twilight nodded in agreement. This statement applied to him as well.

"Well far be it from us to stand in your way, my Sworn Brother!" Darbus boomed again, grinning from ear to ear as he stood aside to let the two heroes enter the Goron Mines, and by extension the ancient Fire Temple.

As the two Hylians were walking in, they were stopped by one of the four elders, Gor Coron. "Ancient hero, do you need a map of the temple? If so, we have a copy that you could use."

Time smiled and shook his head. "I still have the one I used in the Future that Never Was. I'm sure it's still fairly accurate, given that stone doesn't change much as time passes. Link can guide us through the mines, and when we get down to the temple, I can take over and lead the way. If we come upon any of our brothers, rest assured that we will do our utmost to free them." he vowed, then the two spiritual brothers entered the Goron Mines, one armed with the legendary Hammer of the Gorons, the other with his bow, as he remembered that he'd used that particular accessory the most when he'd fought his way through the mines in the Twilight War.

…

"Ready?" Time asked Twilight as they prepared to enter the boss's room. Twilight nodded, and as one they inserted their two Big Keys into the keyholes. The thick chains fell at their feet, and Twilight rolled away the stone that guarded the entrance to the lair of the fire dragon, Volvagia.

Both heroes jumped down to the main platform, watching the discs of lava warily for any sign of their opponent. Sure enough, the center disk began to erupt, and the ancient enemy of the Gorons rose up out of the molten magma for now a third time to wreak havoc on the mountain-dwelling race. However, this time the dragon looked a little different. "Is that– a small orange _eye_ on his forehead?" Time asked, squinting to try and get a good look at it while the dragon was wheeling around in the air, circling the two heroes and taunting them in his own tongue.

_And to think I thought he was cute–_ Time thought to himself, remembering back to when he'd bought/saved the then-baby dragon from a greedy merchant in Hyrule Castle Town. _Guess he doesn't know how to show gratitude.*_

"What was that?" Twilight asked, looking at his partner.

"Huh? Oh, I was just– thinking aloud, I guess." Time answered. Then he thought, _Why not? He might as well know the truth about this dragon._ He turned to his pupil and explained, "I freed this dragon a long time ago when he was just a baby and I was a ten-year-old. A greedy merchant had him in a bird cage that was too small for him. I took pity on him and bought him, then set him free in Hyrule Field. He sure has grown–" he trailed off, a small part of him proud of the hatchling that he had befriended. _Well, it _has_ been around 700 years since I freed him. And dragons are practically immortal. The Volvagia that I fought in the Future that Never Was might have been his sire. –No wonder he's mad at me._

Volvagia did something very strange then. He put his claws to his head–as if he had a headache–and roared in pain. Time cocked his head in confusion, but then realized what the problem was. "That eye on his forehead! It's controlling him somehow and causing him pain! If we can somehow get rid of that eye, maybe he'll come back to his senses!"

Twilight raised a skeptical eyebrow, but then shrugged. _It's worth a shot,_ he thought, nocking an arrow to shoot at the eye. _Forgive me, mighty beast._

The arrow connected with the evil eye on Volvagia's forehead, and the dragon roared again as he crash-landed on the ground. Though he regretted it, Time knew that smashing that eye was the only way that might save his old friend, so he brought the hammer down on the dragon's skull with all his might.

Volvagia roared in pain and grabbed his head again, reeling from the sudden headache adding to his already-monstrous migraine. The dragon retreated back into the liquid lava to recover, then flew up to the ceiling of the cavern to rain down boulders on the heroes that dared to wound it. _Forgive me, old friend,_ Time thought sadly even as he dodged the boulders and stalactites that were coming down like meteors. Eventually Volvagia got sick of trying to crush them and decided to try to fry them with his fire-breath instead. The heroes' heat-resistant tunics protected them from this, though they still stayed well out of the way of the flames.

Three times more was this process repeated, and when Time delivered the final blow to the evil orange eye with his Megaton Hammer, the cursed ocular organ shattered into thousands of tiny shards, almost as if it were made of glass. The dragon grasped his head again, roaring in agony, then put its head down on the ground in defeat, conceding victory to the two heroes. Twilight stowed his bow and last arrow, thinking idly to himself, _I'll have to restock on those pretty soon. My quiver's almost empty._ Time walked over to the wounded creature–who was whimpering weakly–knelt next to his head and put a gentle gauntleted hand on its neck just behind the ear, which he knew was one of the dragon's weak spots and that the scales were thin there.

The dragon looked at the reborn Hero blearily–still whimpering–then softly communicated telepathically with the Hylian that had rescued him so long ago. _"Please, end my suffering,"_ he pleaded. _"Let me die–as I deserve–for all my misdeeds these past months."_

Time took pity on the dragon, glad that he'd once again returned to his senses. "You remember me, don't you." Time didn't voice it as a question, because he could clearly see the recognition and friendship in the dragon's green eyes.

_"Yes. The boy in green who bought me from that greedy human who intended to sell me to a butcher when I was barely a hatchling. You saved my life, and how do I repay you? By trying to crush and torch you and your twin. Not to mention capturing the rock-eaters and imprisoning them in this temple. Take thy righteous vengeance, brave hero. I deserve death for all that I have done."_ Volvagia answered with his mind, casting his gaze down to the ground in shame.

Time smiled sadly. "I cannot. You were my _friend_, once. And I will never harm someone close to my heart. I believe there is still some good that you can do for this world, wherever it may be. The path before you now is not death, but life. Go free, my friend." He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and drew out a crystal bottle filled with–to Twilight's jaw-dropping surprise–Ordon's best health-restoring milk. "Open up." he commanded, and the dragon smiled weakly and did as ordered. The hero patiently helped the wounded dragon to down the entire contents of the bottle, smiling as he watched the simple drink work its magic in seconds. The dragon raised his head and opened his eyes to their fullest extent, then breathed a massive column of flame to the ceiling, his way of saying 'thank you'. He nodded to the two Hylians, who returned it with gentle smiles on their faces, and Volvagia flew out of the lava-hole and curled up next to the two boys.

_"You both spared and saved my life."_ he communicated to both telepathically. _"The _least_ I can do is give my saviors a ride out of this hellish furnace of a temple. How those Gorons can stand so much heat is beyond me."_

Twilight and Time both snickered at that, then mounted the fire dragon behind his elbows, but not before Time cast 'Nayru's Love' around them both to protect them from the dragon's searing hot scales. Then Volvagia carried the boys out of the final room, through the quickest route out of the Fire Temple, then flew up through the mine shaft that led to the Goron Mines, heading for the summit and freedom.

* * *

End of chapter 5

*(1) This is in the GC version of the game. In the Wii version it would be East. I play the GC version because I prefer a left-handed Link. XD

*(2) Don't get me wrong, I can usually beat Twinrova (both forms) without losing a ¼ of a heart, but this Link apparently had trouble with her/them.

*(3) True story. I saw that tunic in the shop as a kid and I went in there and bought it as an adult before I did _anything_ else. Whoops! So I had two Goron Tunics the first time I played OoT. (Not that both showed up in my inventory, but still)

*(4) Picture Elrond revealing Anduril to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.

*(5) No blood-relation to Goron Link in Majora's Mask. This Darmani _was_ named after him though, after Darunia's son heard of his Sworn Brother's adventure in Termina. Time was certainly revered by the Gorons in Hyrule, wasn't he?

I skipped the temple again, but you can look up a walkthrough of TP Goron Mines, and then the Fire Temple in OoT and just imagine that they're somehow connected. Just imagine both of them filled with undead enemies. And just like in the OoT Fire Temple, both Links freed all the Gorons to get the second Big Key.

*(6) Referring to the LoZ manga. I forget which chapter. Look it up if you want to.

I decided spur-of-the-moment to let Volvagia live. He's my favorite boss in OoT. Not only does he look awesome, but he's very easy to beat and looks really funny whenever Link gives him a good whack with the Megaton Hammer. Although I don't blame him in the slightest. That's gotta be one doozy of a headache. XD

Good thing Time was using his head before they got on the dragon, otherwise–to quote a fun character from one of my favorite anime shows–"That'd be _my_ clacker on the barbie and I'd be sittin' here today on two extra-toasty buns!" –Chu, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke vs. Toguro. He makes _the __funniest_ _face_ when he says that!

All right, enough silliness for one day. See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 6

"You can let us off here, my friend." Time suggested as they approached the entrance to the Goron Mines. The dragon nodded and landed at the foot of the ramp, then let his two saviors disembark. Twilight exhaled loudly in amazement. "Wow. It sure was a lot faster going back through the temple and mines on dragon-back! Thanks for your help, Volvagia." he said to the wingless flying dragon, giving him a gentle pat on his neck.

The dragon purred. _"It was my pleasure, Hero of Twilight. However the name 'Volvagia' does not suit me. That was the name of my sire, in whose tracks I no longer wish to follow. A new name would better fit me now."_

"Well, what would you like to be called?" Time asked, puzzled but intrigued. He'd never had the opportunity to _name_ a _dragon_ before! This could be fun!

_"Something beginning with a 'V'. I like the way that letter sounds when it's spoken."_ the dragon suggested, and the heroes smiled.

Suddenly an idea came to Twilight. "How about 'Valoo'? That sounds like a good name for a dragon to me." he suggested, and the dragon purred again loudly and nodded.

_"Oh yes! Valoo! That will fit splendidly!"_ the dragon now called Valoo agreed. _"My thanks to you both once again! Now I have both my freedom _and_ a mighty name! Darkness, hear my name and tremble, for I am the great Valoo, last survivor of the dragons!"_ he bugled his joy to the heavens, and his cry startled the Gorons who were convened in the next room. Valoo put his head down, suddenly sheepish. _"Oops."_ he muttered, crouching down low and considering diving into the magma to hide for a bit.

Time laughed. "Go on and fly outta here, Valoo. Before Darbus decides to imprison _you_ in one of those cages. We'll explain everything from here."

Valoo grinned at his two Hylian friends. _"May the winds of fortune be at your backs!"_ he imparted, then disappeared back to the area of the mine that was open to the blue skies.

"Let's go, partner." Time offered, and the two heroes left the mines to return to the summit of Death Mountain, where they knew the Goron Elders and Darbus would be waiting for an explanation.

What the boys _didn't_ expect, however, was a grand celebration. As soon as they left the mine entrance, a cry started up: "Hail the conquering heroes! The legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero of Time, Link! And his renowned student and descendant, the Savior of Light, Link!" "Three cheers for our Sworn Brethren!" "Hip hip, hooray!" "Hip Hip, Hooray!" "HIP HIP, HOORAY!"

Both heroes turned the color of their tunics, and were both knocked to the ground from a 'gentle' clap on the back from the tribal patriarch. "You both did great!" he boomed, laughing loudly. "The people of the Goron Tribe will tell of your deeds for generations to come!"

"Yes, and what better way to celebrate than by feasting on the finest rock-sirloin of Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!" Gor Coron joked, gesturing to a long table heaped up with piles of the delicacy. As one, every Goron in the room started drooling. At the end of the table was a section reserved for the heroes, laden with bowls of various fruits, a large salad bowl, and a large plate of fried Cucco. The heroes looked gratefully at the Goron elder, and he laughed. "We learned long ago that not all races in Hyrule enjoy eating rocks. No matter how delectable they might look to us."

The two heroes laughed at that, then everyone enjoyed the celebration feast and their freedom from the terror of Volvagia and Valoo.

* * *

"Oh Link–" Ilia sniffed as she sat in her room, as she had been ever since her best friend's exile. "I miss you _so_ much. I wonder how you and the Hero of Time are doing on your journey? I've prayed to Farore every day to keep you both safe. I–" she hesitated. "I love you, Link. You are my whole world." she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she rocked herself as she cried. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

…

That night, the Mayor's daughter had a strange dream. A familiar hero carrying a large pocket-watch and an equally familiar man beside him carrying a lit lantern stood side-by-side against an innumerable army of demons and the undead. Both heroes stood their ground and drew their swords, ready for the inevitable battle. Ilia could only watch in horror as the two sides charged at one another. She knew that though the heroes were valiant, they would surely fall against such a number of foes.

To her surprise, the heroes held their own against the forces of evil, at least for a while, but eventually they had to admit defeat. The hero who held the light looked up as he was pushed to his knees, his blue eyes piercing directly into her green ones, clearly asking for help.

…

"_Link_?!" Ilia cried as she suddenly woke up from her dream, drenched in sweat and breathing as if she'd just run around the whole of Hyrule Field without stopping. In his own bed downstairs, her father slept soundly, oblivious to his daughter's vision.

Ilia knew in her heart what she had to do and what her vision meant, but she was loath to leave her father and the community in which she had grown up her whole life, with people she cared about. But sometimes Life requires people to make difficult and sometimes painful decisions. Without waking her father, Ilia tearfully packed as many of her belongings and food supplies as she could into a rucksack, donned a dark cloak that Uli had made for her long ago, and set off for Faron Woods.

As she passed the still-smoldering ruins of Link's house, Ilia took the reins of Link's loyal and noble steed Epona, tied her pack to the back of the horse's saddle, then goaded her into a run as she left her home behind for the last time.

_Link, I'm coming._

* * *

"All right, it's finally time for you to continue your education." Time grinned, sitting on a large, half-hidden boulder while his student sat cross-legged at his feet, his eyes only on his mentor.

"The key to magic is feeling it _within_ you." Time explained, breathing in deeply and casting Nayru's Love around himself, then dispelling it. "It's just another part of your brain that most have forgotten how to use. The Royal Family is the exception." he smiled fondly. "For some reason, Nayru has always been partial to the firstborn princess named Zelda. No one really knows why." he imparted, and Twilight nodded.

"Let's start your magical training with a defensive spell: Nayru's Love." Time suggested, standing up to give a demonstration. "First you place both of your hands on your left side like you are holding a ball of air about the size of your fist. Your right hand will be the lower, and the fingers pointing to your back. Your left will be the higher, the fingers also pointing to the back." He placed his own hands in the correct position. "Like so." Twilight copied him, and Time adjusted his hand position slightly. "Good! Next you raise both hands above your head in a slight 'V' shape, and imagine gathering a sphere of energy between your palms."

"Like the ancient Hylians would appeal to the Goddesses." Twilight answered, and Time nodded. "Exactly. Now you try. Starting with the first form I showed you."

Twilight nodded, then shifted through the two stances, all the while concentrating his inner energy. He felt a slight tingling in his fingers, but saw no orb of energy between his hands. His face fell.

"That's all right. You're doing very well for a first attempt." Time encouraged when his pupil looked crestfallen. "Especially considering that you've had _no_ prior training." He smiled again and shifted to the final stance, kneeling with his right knee on the ground and touching both palms to the ground, then stood up. He nodded to his student and the teen nodded back, trying all three forms in succession as he attempted to tap into the magical part of his brain. Again he felt a slight tingling in his fingertips, but not much else. And his efforts certainly didn't produce a barrier like Time's.

"Don't worry." Time smiled. "It'll come to you. You just need practice." Twilight nodded, then sat back down at his teacher's feet.

"The next spell I can teach you is Farore's Wind. This spell can only be cast in dungeons that have a map, or in other words, all of them." Time smiled, and Twilight chuckled. "To that end, let's warp to the Forest Temple briefly, and when you've got it, we'll get started on Din's Fire."

Twilight grinned in excitement, then pulled out his ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest in unison with Time. Both heroes walked into the ancient place of worship and Time waved a greeting to Saria, who was talking with the other 'Kokiri'. The sage smiled back warmly and waved, then resumed her conversation.

"This spell's a little different." Time explained. "Instead of protecting you directly, it creates a Warp Point for you when you first cast the magic. Upon using it a second time, you can either dispel the warp point you created, or warp to that area in which you created it." he explained, and Twilight nodded, watching his teacher's every movement with rapt attention.

"The actual motions of this one are fairly simple." Time continued. "First is the same beginning stance as Nayru's Love. Let me see you do it." Twilight obeyed, and Time corrected his position slightly. "I forgot to tell you about the leg positions on this form. It might be easier to put your left foot behind you, and slightly bend the knee of your right in this first stance." he said, and Twilight shifted his position appropriately. "Perfect!" he praised. "You're a natural at the forms, now we just have to work on your magical energy!" he laughed.

Twilight smiled, still holding the first stance. "Now, this second motion is a bit tricky. You want to move both hands in a counter-clockwise motion and then bring them to your center, bending your elbows. Like this." He arced his right arm over his head and completed the circle with his left hand, crossing his arms across his chest like a Gibdo would. "Then you straighten both arms above your head in a 'V', just like the second stance of Nayru's Love." He brought his hands up, then dropped them to his sides, motioning for his descendant to try.

As with Nayru's Love, Link shifted perfectly through the stances, but didn't feel anything more than a tingle in his fingertips again. He sighed in frustration. Time put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it in time. Have faith. Believe in your strengths." Time suddenly made a face then. _Now I sound like that strange Mask Salesman in Termina. Where did _that_ come from?_ he shook his head. Twilight nodded, once again looking to his master for guidance.

"Okay. We'll try Din's Fire next, and if _that_ one refuses to cooperate, I have an idea we could try." Time growled teasingly, causing his double to blush in embarrassment. It was _his_ fault the spells were not working, not the magic itself.

"Din's Fire only requires two motions, and is the 'cheapest' of the spells I have taught you thus far, meaning it takes the least amount of energy to cast." Time lectured, and Link nodded. "It begins with the same stance as the others, then you sweep your left arm around in a clockwise 'windmill' stroke and clench your right fist at your side below your rib, bending your elbow. While you do that, you kneel on your left knee and slam your open left palm into the ground, pushing your offensive power out from you in a deadly barrier of fire." he demonstrated the motions for Link, but put no power behind it. He didn't want to burn his favorite student!

Twilight nodded, then repeated his ancestor's actions, slamming his open palm into the ground. Time crossed his arms as he watched, nodding his approval when Link stood to his feet.

"_You_ may not have noticed any results of your efforts, but I definitely felt a wave of heat emanating from you with that last attack." Time observed, and Twilight gaped at him in amazement. "Really?"

A nod. "You definitely have the ability. It's just– _weaker_ than it should be for some reason. You did very well, my son. I am proud of you." he praised, then his smile turned mischievous. "What do you say we go to your friend Telma's to celebrate? Maybe have a special drink?" Time winked.

"But– I'm not of age." Twilight protested, and Time laughed. "You are for the one _I_ had in mind. Trust me, it'll be worth it." and with that he began walking toward Hyrule Castle Town, Twilight right behind him.

* * *

Upon entering Telma's bar, the two Links encountered a group of Hyrule's soldiers discussing what was apparently a top-secret subject at a round table, as they fell silent as the two heroes walked in. Time nodded politely in greeting, but the men just went back to their drinks. The ancient Hero frowned in disapproval, but then remembered that these men were not like the soldiers that he'd commanded as captain of the Hylian cavalry. These men were too proud of their supposed 'power'.

"Why if it isn't my favorite blue-eyed hero!" a voice from behind the bar sounded, and Twilight smiled, happy to see his friend after two years. "How've you been, kiddo? Oh! I see you've brought a friend with you! Why he looks like he could be your _twin_, hon!" she shook Twilight's hand warmly across the bar before smiling at Time. "What might _your_ name be, stranger?" she asked, winking coyly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Telma." he answered with a bow. "You may call me 'Time'. I am a distant relative of Link's, visiting from a faraway land." he explained, hiding the whole truth from the woman, at least until they could talk somewhere more private.

"I kinda figured you were related. You're the mirror image of each other, except for your hairstyles!" Telma laughed as both boys claimed their chairs and sat at the bar. "Well boys, what'll it be?" she asked as she cleaned out an empty tankard.

"Two 'Chateau Romani's, please." Time requested, and Telma raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Only a select few of my regulars know about that drink, and this is your first time here. How'd you know about it?" she asked, and Time winked mischievously. "I've been– around. You tend to pick up a few things." he answered mysteriously, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. Telma raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged as she turned around to mix the different ingredients into a large bottle of Ordon milk.

"So what goes into a 'Chateau Romani'?" Twilight asked, and Telma winked back at him. "Can't tell ya that, hon. Trade secret."

Time turned to his double. "It's nothing alcoholic, I can tell you that much. It's really good. You'll like it." he assured, laughing at his doubtful descendant's dubious expression. "Come on, when have I _ever_ led you astray?" he asked rhetorically, and Twilight–unable to think of a good comeback–nodded and conceded.

"Here you are, boys. Enjoy." Telma smiled as she set two regular-sized glass bottles before the two heroes, their contents foaming slightly. Twilight watched it warily while Time chuckled, taking his own bottle. "It's just two of the ingredients reacting to each other. There's not one drop of alcohol in there. Trust me."

Trusting his distant ancestor and living legend, Twilight took his drink and held it up. "To a bright future in Hyrule." he toasted, and Time grinned when some of the soldiers behind him answered, "Hear hear!"

"I'll drink to that." Time answered, and both heroes took a sip from their drinks at the same time.

Almost immediately, Twilight felt different. It was as if something had just awakened inside of him; Something powerful. He gasped as his head began to hurt and spin as if he were intoxicated, but he'd never had anything remotely resembling alcohol in his life, so he didn't have anything to compare it to. He put his head down as the headache grew in intensity, and one of the soldiers laughed. "Bit of a lightweight, isn't he? Your friend."

Time just glared at the man who'd had too many beers, rubbing his twin's back gently. Something suddenly shifted in the young hero's mind, as if lighting a candle in a pitch-black room. His eyes flashed bright blue for a split second, then returned to normal so fast that Time was the only one that noticed it. And that was only because he'd known what was coming and expected it.

Twilight groaned after his 'episode' had passed, looking up at his ancestor in confusion. "What was _that_? Something about me feels different now."

Time smiled. "You have awakened, Link. I thought that your 'energy' just needed a little boost, so I brought you here. Chateau Romani acts differently when given to one who is blessed by Farore. It enhances your magical ability for three whole days, until you wake on the fourth morning. In regular people, it acts as a mild alcoholic drink, like beer. And in people like Zelda–who possess a great amount of magic already–it causes their energy levels to almost overload, giving them a splitting headache." he laughed, remembering what happened the first time his Zelda had tried a sip. Needless to say, she'd never had it again.

…

After the soldiers and everyone else had left the bar, the two Links explained their story to Telma and what they were attempting to do. The bartender/Resistance member raised an impressed eyebrow, then curtsied before the Hero of Time, acknowledging his legendary status. Time smiled, his face a bit pink. Telma then turned to the younger of the heroes. "You _sure_ you don't want to join our team, Link? Your skills would be a great asset, especially in this new threat on Hyrule. After all, you helped so much in the Twilight War two years ago."

Twilight shook his head. "I still have much to learn, Telma. But rest assured, I _will_ join you and the other members of the Resistance when the time is right." he promised as he shouldered his gear and Time did the same. "Until we meet again, my friend." he saluted, walking to the door.

"Fare well, hero." Telma smiled. "Both of you." She resumed cleaning one of her tankards. "Hey, say 'hi' to Ilia for me, all right hon?"

Twilight smiled. "I will." _If I ever see her again,_ he thought sadly to himself. He hadn't seen his childhood friend for weeks, ever since his exile from Ordon. The two heroes left the town in silence, not even glancing at one another as they made their way to the Lanayru province of Hyrule Field, planning to journey on to Zora's Domain in the morning.

* * *

Ilia wandered through the Lanayru province of Hyrule Field, Epona at her side. She absentmindedly stroked the horse's silky neck as they walked, both missing their best friend and hero. Ilia heard some gentle hoof-beats in the distance and looked up, mildly surprised to see two deer walking together–one doe and one buck–their noses touching in a loving gesture. Two doves flew out of a bush beside her–again one male and one female–their beaks angled toward each other. Somewhere in the distance a gentle tune began to play, sounding like it was coming from an ocarina. Ilia sighed sadly, then she began to sing quietly to herself, matching the tune that was playing around her.

_"In a perfect world,_

_One we've never known,_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone._

_They can have the world,_

_We'll create our own._

_I may not be brave, or strong, or smart,_

_But somewhere in my secret heart, I know_

_Love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home, if you are there beside me._

_Like dark turning into day,_

_Somehow we'll come through,_

_Now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way."_

Unseen at her back, Twilight walked up a small hill, watching his childhood friend sadly with pain in his eyes. He looked down in shame, knowing that he would never be able to be with her again. But then he looked up, a realization dawning on him. She was _here_, looking for _him_. She– loved him. Just as he loved her.

_"I was so afraid,_

_Now I realize:_

_Love is never wrong,_

_And so it never dies._

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes."_

Ilia gasped and spun around when she heard the subtle timbre of her friend's voice, not believing her own ears. He was _here_? But then her eyes saw the sight she had longed for these many weeks, and a joyful smile broke out on her face as the two young lovers finally came together.

_"And if only they could feel it too,_

_The happiness I feel with you, they'd know_

_Love will find a way._

_Anywhere we go,_

_We're home,_

_If we are there together._

_Like dark turning into day,_

_Somehow we'll come through,_

_Now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way,_

_I know_

_Love will find a way–"_

As the song ended, the two childhood friends embraced–tears of love and happiness running down both of their faces–immeasurably happy to be in each other's arms once again. Time subtly put away his ocarina in his pouch, then walked up and put a gentle hand on Epona's neck, smiling at the two as they shared this special moment with each other. His smile grew as they reminded him of his own bond with his best friend and companion–his Princess of Destiny–and he somehow knew that his true love was smiling down on him from Paradise. He knew that his spirit would someday join hers, when his task had been completed here. _I still have much to teach him,_ he thought as he turned his attention back to his descendant and true one. _And he still has not discovered his past. When that happens, he will surely find his future._

* * *

End of chapter 6

I never originally intended to put a Windwaker reference in, but I couldn't resist in the end. It's such a great game! Even though I don't really like the art style or the fact that Old Hyrule was flooded. Or that the Zora people somehow evolved into the Rito. _Fish_ into _birds_ in a land almost completely covered by _water_? Yeah, _that_ makes a lot of sense.

Anyway, I have this theory that WW Valoo is somehow descended from Volvagia's line, as those two are the only dragons in the Adult Timeline. Argorok is probably somehow connected to Volvagia too, only in the Child Timeline. I don't know how that works though, as both Valoo and Argorok have wings and Volvagia doesn't. And yet he can fly. Eh, whatever.

Aww, Epona's so loyal! I'm not sure where she ran off to during the conflagration in Ordon a few chapters ago, but she came back afterwards and stayed right by what remained of her master's house, waiting patiently for his return.

So Twilight is finally learning magic! I wish they would have put it in TP, but it's still a great game without it. (Would've been even better _with_ it, but that's just me) I wonder why it's weaker though. _Hmm._

Like I said in the chapter, Chateau Romani is _not_ alcoholic, at least in Hyrule. I can't say the same for Termina's version. XD It has a mix of _very rare_ Green Chu jelly (green potion) Blue Chu jelly (blue potion), cinnamon, Ordon milk of course, vanilla, a pinch of ginger root, and cocoa. Mmm. Sounds good, huh? Now _I_ want some! Anyway, that recipe has been passed down through generations of bartenders, finally coming to Telma, who will pass it on to her successor when she decides to retire.

On a side note, am I the only one that thinks there might be a bit of Gerudo blood in Telma? I mean, she's the only character with bronzed skin and red hair. Well, aside from Ganon-dork, but he doesn't count, 'cause he's supposed to be dead. You picked a real winner there, Din. Nice.

And I used another song from 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride' All credit for that song goes to Disney. I'm just borrowing. But what did Time mean when he said that Twilight 'has not discovered his past'? Ooo, cliffhanger!

See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 7

With Epona now joining their group, the heroes' journey was made a lot quicker. The two gentlemen refused to make a lady walk, so they took turns riding on Epona and walking before her, leading the horse along. Twilight was ecstatic to have his best childhood friend along–though he said nothing–and Time was happy for his young pupil and descendant. The way the two 'younger' people looked at each other reminded him of his own bond with his Princess of Destiny, and he missed her.

Eventually the heroes made it to the border that divided Hyrule Field from the Zora's Domain, and were shocked to find that the entrance had completely frozen over. Twilight tried breaking the ice with his Ball and Chain weapon, but it wouldn't budge. Time shot fire arrows at it and both heroes tried Din's Fire, but still the ice would not break or melt. They tried different combinations of the items and spells, but none worked.

"Now what?" Twilight asked his ancestor, who wore a ponderous expression.

"We'll have to find some way to thaw it at the source. I'm guessing that's up in the throne room. Question is, how do we get up there?" the Hero of Time asked himself. "Those portals through the Twilit Realm are all closed, so we can't go that way–"

His words sparked a memory within Twilight. "Hmm– maybe–" He pulled out his ocarina and played a tune that Time recognized, though not because he knew the song. It sounded like the music that filled the Ice Cavern when he'd fought his way through there in the Future that Never Was. Time helped Ilia off the horse and took Twilight's hand in his own when the teen had finished playing. Then the three disappeared in a vortex of white sparkles.

Time was surprised to find the magic had deposited them on the summit of Snowpeak* instead of within Zora's Domain as he'd expected. He followed Twilight down the mountain to the entrance of Upper Zora's river, and sighed with a bit of relief that this passage had not yet been sealed off. The two heroes and guest walked out of the blowing wind of Snowpeak and stepped into the relative stillness of the frozen Zora's Domain.

Time sighed heavily, and his former student looked at him. "Just like last time. The whole thing's been frozen because of Ganondorf's dark magic. Or at least the magic of his followers. But I wasn't able to thaw it in my day. All of the Zora people were trapped under the ice–save one–and I couldn't do anything about it."

Twilight nodded. "Cursed ice doesn't melt very easily. I got lucky the first time when Midna and I used that giant lava rock from Death Mountain. And didn't you have some kind of magical fire when you freed King Zora?"

Time looked surprised. "Yes, I did. But I highly doubt I'll be able to find any more of that blue fire now. It was pretty rare already in _my_ day."

"Well, can't we just go back to the Temple of Time and get some? It worked once." Ilia asked, but Time shook his head. "Blue fire only melted blood ice. And I don't see any of that around here. Nice idea, Lady Ilia, but we're going to have to find another way to melt this. We just need to find a fire that is strong enough."

Suddenly Twilight stopped in his tracks and touched his fist to his other palm. "_Dragon_ fire. That would be powerful enough to melt this, wouldn't it?"

"By Nayru, you're a genius, Link!" Time laughed. "We just need to find Valoo and get him to melt the right spot that would set off a chain reaction. I knew he'd come in handy one of these days!"

Twilight grinned, but Ilia looked confused. "You would probably remember him as Volvagia." he explained, and Ilia raised her eyebrows. "We freed him from a curse he was under and now he's flying around Hyrule field somewhere, trying to thwart the forces of darkness in his own way." he continued, and her confusion turned to surprise.

"You guys befriended a dragon?" she asked under her breath, impressed.

"Yep." Time smiled. "I actually met him when I was a kid, and saved him from a butcher. He was so cute, I couldn't let him– well, you know. Of course, _you_ were cute too when you were young, Link."

Twilight looked at him, and Time smiled. "Big blue eyes, golden hair, and the most courage I've ever seen in anyone since yours truly. You looked like a little prince. At least, before…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"Before what?" Twilight asked, confused. He didn't remember anything from before Ilia and Rusl found him in the Sacred Grove when he was nine, so he was glad to hear any hints about his past.

Time didn't look up. "It's not really my story to tell. Let's just say that _I_ was the one who brought you to the Sacred Grove, where I knew you would be found by the right people. I couldn't just leave you out in Hyrule field, injured and alone. So I interfered." he smiled wryly. "Hylia's probably not too pleased with me for that."

"Why not?" Ilia asked. "You were showing compassion."

"Because at the time, I was dead. Spirits aren't really supposed to interfere in the affairs of the living." he explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I had to do _something_. You're like a son to me."

Twilight smiled gently, feeling honored that his ancestor had been looking out for him for longer than he'd realized.

"Didn't you have children?" Ilia asked, and Time nodded. "Where do you think your Zelda came from?" he joked. "Link is like my 'spiritual' son. We're both Chosen Heroes, both named Link, blond hair, blue eyes… you get the idea."

Both of them nodded, but Link was still curious about his past. Who was he? Where did he come from? Who were his parents? Who were his siblings, if he had any? All these questions, and no answers to any of them yet. Only time would tell… or maybe _Time_ would tell. Eventually.

* * *

Princess Zelda was pacing back and forth before the dais, hands folded nervously behind her back. She had received the reports of this new plague that had settled over Hyrule, and she was concerned for her people. She would seriously consider spreading out Hyrule's military forces to assist the other races, but then would second-guess herself at the last minute. Hyrule's militia was not like it was in the old days, like in the Golden Age. Hyrule's soldiers now were too proud of their supposed power, but when the time came for true courage, they would run away with their tails between their legs. Zelda half-smiled at that saying. She had always liked dogs and wolves, ever since she was little and was raised on the tales of the Hero of Time and the legendary Golden Wolf that he was said to be able to become.

She smiled sadly when she remembered those days. She had hung onto every word of those stories as a kid, and so had her twin brother. Link was only nine years old when someone had stolen into the castle and disappeared with the boy, never to be seen again. To this day, no one knew what had happened that night, only that the young prince was gone for good. Zelda was thus trained to take over the throne when the king passed on, even though she was ten minutes younger than her brother.

Link had been named after his great ancestor–the Hero of Time himself–and had even trained one of the palace fillies to respond to the name 'Epona'. He'd done it as a joke, but that foal wouldn't respond to anything else afterwards. Come to think of it, 'Epona' and her mother had run away too, just after Link disappeared. Zelda wondered if that could be just a coincidence, or if the horses had sensed something. Then she shrugged. There was no way to tell. [See 'Prologue to the Twilight' for that story.]

Finally tiring of pacing, Zelda decided to retire to her quarters for a brief rest before resuming her royal duties. She walked regally to her chambers, but then flopped down on her bed in a decidedly un-princess-like manner. No one was around to see it, so why not? She didn't have to be regal every second.

"Oh, whatever will I do?" she moaned to herself as she lay on her bed. "How can I best help my people?" She sat up and crawled to the middle of her bed, leaned against her mountain of pillows, and gazed at the life-sized portrait of her ancestor, the Zelda of Hyrule's Golden Age.

"I'm sure _you_ would've known what to do." she growled to the picture as if it could hear her. "You _always_ knew what to do, what was best for your people. Of course, _you_ had the Hero of Time helping you. I'd bet people looked up to him." she sighed again heavily. "I just wish I had a _portion_ of your wisdom, Princess of Destiny."

As the last word left her lips, a small chest in the corner of her room began to glow with a soft golden light and caught her eye. She bounced off her bed and jogged over to the piece of furniture, fumbling with the latch for a moment and opening it carefully. What met her eyes surprised her.

"A Mask of Truth?" she asked herself, lifting the simple but elegant accessory out of the chest and looking at it in confusion. She remembered that this mask had been rather popular in Hyrule's Golden Age, and that even the Hero himself had owned one, though his was a bit different. He'd gotten his in another land, but it still functioned in Hyrule. "Could this be the very same mask that he'd used?" Zelda mused to herself, but then she remembered that all of the possessions of the Hero of Time had mysteriously disappeared one day without warning.* She shook her head and made to return the mask to its resting place.

But just as she was about to return it, she felt a sudden strong urge to try on the mask. Zelda looked at it in confusion for a moment, but then shrugged. She would just see if it fit her, then she would put it back. By coincidence only, she was also wearing her black cape that she'd worn during the Twilight War, a gift given to her long ago by an old friend of the Royal Family and the last surviving descendant of the Sheikah tribe, an old woman called Impaz.

She donned the strange mask carefully, and suddenly a strange feeling coursed through her body. She tried to remove the mask, but found she couldn't as the feeling increased in intensity. Somehow she managed to keep herself from crying out as the pain reached a plateau, but she didn't know how she'd resisted.

After a long moment she stood up and walked away from the chest, intending to return to her bed and rest from this new and somewhat frightening ordeal she had just endured. On her way, she passed by her full-length mirror and froze in her tracks, stepping back from the mirror and gasping in shock.

Her elegant royal dress was gone, having been replaced by a skin-tight suit that was dyed royal blue and that covered her whole body like a second skin, except for her head and neck. Those were covered by what appeared to be ragged bandages that obscured everything but her eyes, which were now blood-red instead of ocean blue. Attached to the body-suit were pieces of armor that were actually sewn into the suit and dyed a slightly darker color. Her bangs appeared to have lightened in color and lengthened, hanging over her eyes and partially obscuring them from view. Over her chest hung a shawl-like piece of clothing that bore the symbol of the ancient Sheikah tribe, a red eye with a teardrop falling from it. Her forearms were likewise bound in strips of cloth, and this extended to her hands and fingers.

Zelda studied her new form in shock, but also a fair amount of intrigue. She'd heard all the old stories of course, about her ancestor disguising herself as a young Sheikah warrior by the name of Sheik in the Future that Never Was, but she hadn't really believed them. How could she?

"Guess I should believe it _now_, now that I've actually _become_ Sheik." Zelda muttered to herself, and in the back of her mind, she sensed another soul smiling gently at her comment.

_Who are you?_ she asked the new consciousness, and received a quiet answer after a minute.

"_A friend."_ The voice sounded male, like a young man in his late teens. _"I am Sheik, firstborn son of Impa, the Sage of Shadow in Hyrule's Golden Age."_

_Impa had a son?_ Zelda was surprised at this. None of the history books had mentioned this!

"_I was killed before Impa became the Royal Family's nursemaid."_ Sheik explained. _"Mother was so grief-stricken by my untimely death that she fled to a distant land for a while. In that land she learned of a song that heals broken souls and appeases the spirits of those who died too soon, turning them into masks. She whistled that song for me, and this particular Mask of Truth was created. Years later, I guided the young Princess of Destiny as she in turn guided the Hero of Time in his quest. Though, I never revealed myself to her as I have to you."_

_Why me?_ Zelda asked. _Why reveal yourself to me?_

Sheik shrugged using his body's shoulders, making it a very strange–but not unpleasant–sensation for Zelda. _"Maybe I just needed someone to know. And just think, this way you can help your people directly _and_ hide in plain sight. Just as your ancestor did."_

_Why would _I_ need to hide? _Zelda wondered._ Ganondorf is gone._

"_Let's just say I've got a bad feeling." _Sheik muttered, looking worried, but then he brightened up. _"The other reason is that, as it stands now, females can't be soldiers. Other than your friend Ashei in the Resistance."_

Zelda grinned at that. Apparently Sheik had a sense of humor. But then something intriguing came to her attention.

_Sheik, if you were a young man when you were alive, and I am a woman, how does that work exactly when I put on your mask? And how did it work for my ancestor?_ she asked, and Sheik smiled sheepishly.

"_That is a conundrum that has baffled many for generations."_ he answered simply, but then elaborated. _"My take on it is that you're just borrowing my form temporarily when you use the mask. You're still you, but you're taking the form of a young man. Just like the Hero of Time did in Termina. He took the forms of a Deku Scrub, Goron, Zora, and even a god [or demon], but he was still himself inside. It works the same way with you and me."_

Zelda nodded. That kinda made sense, in a weird way.

"_If you don't mind, I'll be doing most of the physical stuff, given that you've had no prior training in the ways of the Sheikah as your ancestor had. I know you know how to use a sword, but I prefer fighting with other weapons such as my own two hands."_

Zelda nodded again. She could understand that. _I can use the bow too._ she added.

Sheik smiled._ "I know. I saw you in the battle with Ganondorf. You're a pretty good shot."_

Zelda smiled at the praise and looked down, suddenly shy. She'd missed a few times during that battle, causing the young Hero to be hurt by the evil king's attacks. He'd shrugged it off when she'd apologized profusely after the battle, but she could tell that the wounds still hurt.

As she allowed Sheik full control of his new form for a while so that he could re-familiarize himself with what this form could do, she smiled that she'd found a way to help her people and make up for her virtual absence in the Twilight War.

_I won't be the helpless damsel in distress this time._ she thought fiercely. _This time, this princess is fighting back!_

* * *

"So you broke the curse last time by freeing the Water Temple, right?" Twilight asked his old teacher, and Time nodded.

"Morpha used its cursed energy to freeze Zora's Domain and drain Lake Hylia. After I defeated it and freed the Sage of Water–Princess Ruto–Lake Hylia filled up with water again and I got the Fire arrow by firing straight into the dawning sun." he told them, and the two friends nodded.

"But how did Zora's Domain thaw?" Ilia asked, still confused.

Time shrugged. "I don't know. It hadn't thawed before I defeated Ganon, and Zelda sent me back to my own time right after that. Then 10-year-old Zelda and I prevented that future from ever happening by getting Ganondorf arrested. I have no idea how long it took for Zora's Domain to return to normal." he sighed, disappointed that he was not able to help his student this time.

Twilight smiled kindly. "That's okay. We'll find a way to thaw it, one way or another. The first thing we should do is purge the Water temple, since that's the source of the curse."

Ilia looked at her best and oldest friend. "How do you know that, Link?"

He smiled at her wryly. "I've been cursed before. You can kinda sense it after a while. And I sensed that it wasn't coming from Snowpeak this time, but from Lake Hylia."

Time looked at him again. "But if you sensed that the source was the lake, then why did you transport us to Snowpeak instead of down there with the Serenade of Water?"

"Because I wasn't exactly sure. Snowpeak's 'curse' and the one in Zora's Domain are pretty similar, and I kinda got them confused." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But when I got here, I managed to isolate the curse that froze Zora's Domain. I guess you could call it my sixth sense." he joked.

Time and Ilia smiled at that, then Ilia looked at her best friend with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "So now all we have to do is get down to Lake Hylia. I know we could just use the Serenade of Water, but that's too easy. You think there might be another way to do it?" she asked with a grin, and Twilight also smiled. He looked at his ancestor, who smirked back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Twilight asked his mentor, who nodded. "I'll be right back. Wait here." And with that he played the Anthem of Ice and transported himself back to the top of Snowpeak and grabbed three large ice-boards, running back to his friends as fast as he could before their tools melted. Unlikely as it was so cold, but it was better to be safe than sorry, right?

Ilia beamed when she saw what the Hero of Time had returned with, and she and Link grabbed two ice shards from their 'elder' and ran to the edge of the ice where it began to slope downwards. Time joined them with a wide grin on his face, calling over to the other two, "Race you down there!"

Twilight's grin was positively evil. "Last one there pays for everyone when we go back to Telma's!"

"You're on, Link!" the others accepted in unison, then all three pushed off from the edge at the same time.

…

Not surprisingly, Twilight was the first one to reach the end of the ice-boarding course, and he turned a fancy somersault before diving headfirst into the waves. He'd changed into his Zora armor before pushing off, so he didn't have any qualms about diving right in.

Time was the next 'contestant' to cross the finish line, but instead of donning his Zora tunic–having given it to Ilia to keep her warmer–he leapt off the edge of the frozen waterfall, turned a few somersaults for fun, then at the apex of his leap put on his Zora mask and transformed in midair before diving like an arrow into the lake waters below.

Twilight was floating at the depth he'd calculated that his mentor would descend to, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again," he laughed. "Showoff."

Time just grinned back and shrugged his shoulders, then both surfaced to watch Ilia as she jumped off the frozen falls. Twilight was slightly surprised to see her wearing his ancestor's tunic, but then nodded his approval. He probably would've offered it to her too, if it were him. Her other outfit didn't provide much protection from the elements. Ilia didn't try any fancy tricks with her entrance, choosing to simply leap off the edge and dive into the water, barely producing a mere ripple as she broke the surface of the lake.

Time looked impressed. "Nice. I was a diving champion back in my day, and not even _I_ was _that_ graceful. You sure you're not part Zora, Ilia?" he joked, his question made even wittier given the fact that he was now borrowing the form of a Zoran hero.

Ilia just grinned back at him and shook her head, half in answer and half in exasperation. She hadn't expected the legendary Hero of Time to be so lighthearted. She'd pictured a silent and stoic swordsman who was always serious about his quest. While Time _was_ serious about his current task, there were times when he could be a little… goofy.

"I had to grow up too fast." he explained at her expression, his cheeks a bit pink. "In the Future that Never Was and in my own timeline. I never really got the chance to be a regular teenager. The Hero _never_ gets a chance to have a normal life, at least not after his quest is finished. He either dies in the attempt or he's hailed as a legendary savior. Bye bye, anonymity." he frowned, and Twilight knew how he felt. He could hardly go anywhere in Castle Town without being mobbed by fans, most often those three girls by that STAR game tent near the western* gate of town.

"Oh, I didn't mean–" Ilia began, but Time held up a webbed hand. "It's all right. It was just a joke, anyway. No harm done."

Ilia smiled at that, glad that the Hero wasn't offended. Then she changed the subject to something a little less awkward. "I expected Lake Hylia to be frozen too, since the curse's source is here, but it's actually pretty warm."

"That would be due to those vents down there." Twilight pointed down to the temple entrance, and Ilia spotted several areas with bubbles rising out of cracks in the ground. "Warmer water comes out through those because they're closer to the lava. That and it takes time to freeze a lake of water that's this big, no matter _how_ powerful Morpha or Morpheel is."

"Morph_eel_? What is that?" Time asked, confused.

"That was the boss of _my_ Water temple. He was basically a giant eel with your Morpha attached to its head. And the amoeba was its eye." Twilight explained, and Time nodded.

"That's… disgusting." Ilia put in, and the two heroes chuckled. "I guess it is." Time agreed.

…

A short while later, the two Chosen Heroes prepared to dive down to the Water Temple. Ilia had decided to stay behind, as she was neither equipped for traversing an underwater dungeon nor trained in combat. Time and Twilight could understand this. Ilia was not a Chosen Hero, though she did have an amazing amount of courage.

When they got to the Undersea Temple, they found their path blocked by a stone wall just like last time. Twilight tried one of his underwater bombs, but that only revealed a gate with a special lock on it. A lock that looked like its key was a Zora's fins.

"Guess the Zoras didn't want something like last time happening again, so they put a lock on their temple entrance. Nothing but Zoras can get in here. Luckily, I happen to be one." Time surmised, and Twilight smiled underneath his mask. Time carefully lined up the fins on his arms with the lock on the door, and a wave of energy pulsed outward from the lock, disengaging it and opening the gate. Then the two heroes swam into the temple.

…

After traversing every single room in the temple, which had doubled since the last time Twilight was here, the boys inserted their two keys into the keyholes and unlocked the door that led to the central chamber where the boss awaited them. They dove into the flooded room, and Time swam over to the closest pillar and stood on its top, having felt that this was the place he needed to be. Meanwhile, Twilight descended to the bottom of the room with the aid of his Iron Boots and prepared to face off with the boss's first phase. Just like last time, he used one of his Clawshots to grab the monster's eye as it floated through its tentacles, and the beast roared in pain when he stabbed it with his sword. Briefly, Twilight wondered how the monster knew how its eye had been hit when it wasn't attached to anything on the body, but then he shrugged. Dark magic had resurrected this beast, so magic must be the answer to his question.

When Morpheel had been sufficiently damaged, it roared in pain for a final time and extricated itself from the sand it was buried in and proceeded to swim around the submerged room, trying to eat the young hero that had wounded it. Both Time and Twilight gasped at the old foe's new form.

"It's like it combined itself with the boss of the Water Temple in Termina. It's a lot faster now, and there's no place for you to lock onto with your Clawshot to attack its eye. We're gonna have to think of something else." Time told his descendant as he swam by to avoid the gigantic amalgam of bosses.

"Guess we can't call him 'Morpheel' anymore. More like 'MorphelGyorg'!" Twilight joked as the beast sped right by them, and Time grinned. "Yeah. That's a good name for him. Now let's figure out a way to defeat him once and for all!"

Twilight nodded and swam closer to Time so that they could plan their strategy. "You know how you defeated your Gyorg in Termina? Maybe you have to stun him with your fins first, then I run over and attack its eye while its stunned."

Time smiled, proud of his descendant's deduction, then nodded. "First we need to figure out his pattern. Right now he's just swimming around aimlessly. I think he gave up on trying to find you. Wait, that's it!" he exclaimed. "You okay with being the bait while I try to stun him with my fins?" Time asked, and Twilight nodded grudgingly. He didn't like the idea of being bait for the monster, but he trusted Time to stun the fish-thing before he was in too much danger.

"Here goes." Twilight sighed, then he swam below Time to about the middle of the column that his mentor was standing on and taunted the boss. The enraged MorphelGyorg swam at the young hero to eat him, but was stopped in its tracks by Time's boomerang-fins, which stunned him and caused him to sink to the bottom. Twilight donned his Iron Boots and descended to the bottom as well, drawing his Gilded Sword and slashing at the beast's eye, scoring three solid hits before the beast regained its ability to move and swim around again.

Time and Twilight's strategy was nearly flawless, but unfortunately it wasn't without its casualties. Every time MorphelGyorg attempted to eat Twilight, it would smash into the pillar that Time was standing on just before he stunned him, causing the pillars to crumble to the ground. So Time would always have to find another perch from which to throw his boomerangs. Inconvenient, but not impossible to find a way around.

They repeated this process five more times, accidentally destroying all of the pillars in the monstrous room, and felled the monstrous chimera with perfect teamwork. Time stunned the beast with his boomerang-fins, and Twilight applied a final Ending Blow to his opponent's eye, just as the Hero's Shade had taught him in his first lesson.

MorphelGyorg swam around erratically after its eye was pierced for the final time, eventually crashing into the wall and draining the room like before. Once the room was drained, it flopped around like a fish out of water and shriveled away into nothing as the portal out of the temple began to glow. Time and Twilight smiled at each other, then both walked to the portal and let the light transport them out of the boss's room and back to Lake Hylia, after Time removed his Zora mask and returned to his Hylian form.

The two heroes were transported to Lanayru's shrine, where they found Ilia praying to the spirit for their safety and victory. She stood up and turned around to face them with a gasp, then her surprise turned to joy as she hugged them both in relief. Time and Twilight both blushed a little, but then they returned her embrace, grateful for her prayers that kept them safe in the underwater temple.

As they left the lake to travel back to Castle Town to plan their next destination, Time sighed, half with relief and half in exasperation. "Well, that's three down and Hylia knows how many to go. We're getting there, slowly but surely."

Ilia grinned at him. "Don't call me Shirley."

The three friends laughed at that, then they resumed their journey to Castle Town to chart their new path. Who knew where Lady Fate would lead them this time?

* * *

End of Chapter 7

*(1)Same spot as the Twilit portal in TP, only there's no portal there now.

*(2)Remember when Time took the other two back to the Golden Age and said he needed to get a few things? That's what he meant.

*(3)Western in the GC version, eastern in the Wii. I think. I prefer the GC, as I've said before. XD

Yeah, I skipped the temple again. Like I said, I'm not good with that sort of thing.

Honestly, I don't find the Water temple in OoT to be that hard. You just have to solve one room at a time on the first floor, then all on the second floor, and so on. The Water Temple in TP however is a different story. I keep getting mixed up! Grr!

I know there wasn't a song in OoT to transport you to the Ice Cavern, but that's where I think the Ice temple would've been. In TP, it transports them to Snowpeak. That tune's gonna come in handy later, trust me. XD

I'd always wondered how OoT Zelda was able to transform into Sheik and vice-versa in OoT, so now I explained it like they did in MM. That's a great game too. I highly recommend it if you haven't played it!

According to the LoZ manga, Sheik was Impa's son. I forget which chapter that was. Look it up if you want to. And I _know_ it's not technically canon, but I don't care! I like it!

Well, I think that's everything I'd like to comment on, so I'll see you in the next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

Chapter 8

* * *

"I wonder if the 'Requiem of Spirit' still works." Time mused aloud, and Twilight overheard him and shrugged.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ilia asked, and Time nodded. "It may work, but the Arbiter's Grounds is not the same as the Spirit Temple of my day. That temple was destroyed hundreds of years ago."

"Who destroyed it? And why?" Twilight asked, confused. He was hurt to think that an important piece of his ancestor's history had been wiped off the map.

"After Ganondorf was arrested and executed, the Hylian soldiers raided the Spirit Temple and destroyed it. The Gerudo didn't worship Hylia or the three golden Goddesses, so the people of Hyrule saw that temple as a sanctuary of blasphemy. I'm not sure I agree, though. The Goddess of the Sand may be an aspect of Din, or it could be the Goddess of Time. In any case, it's gone now. And so are the Gerudo, with the exception of your friend Telma."

Twilight gasped in surprise at this revelation, but then nodded in understanding. Telma was the only red-haired, dark-skinned individual he knew. _She could be a descendant of the Sage Nabooru._ Twilight thought to himself.

"Probably. Nabooru swore fealty to Zelda after Ganondorf was executed. Quite a few of her people did, too. But not all of them. And thus they were wiped out." Time told them, looking down in sadness. A whole race driven to near-extinction for believing in a false savior.

"Maybe the magic adjusted to the changing times, and will now transport us to the Mirror Chamber in the Arbiter's Grounds." Twilight suggested hopefully, trying to change the subject. "Either that or just outside the Temple."

"I hope you're right, Link." the ancient hero answered, bringing the Ocarina of Time to his lips and sounding the notes of the ancient melody. Then the two heroes disappeared in a vortex of orange lights, leaving Ilia and Epona at the Castle Town gate that overlooked Lanaryu Field. Ilia walked up to her best friend's faithful steed and put a hand on her silken neck.

"I guess it's just you and me, girl." Ilia whispered to Epona, who nickered gently. _Please keep our Heroes safe, O Great Hylia._ she prayed silently.

* * *

"Ilia, hon! It's been too long!" Telma beamed as the young woman entered her establishment. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm doing fine, Telma. Thank you." Ilia bowed back, also smiling. She would be forever grateful to the woman for helping her when she'd lost her memory.

"Did ya meet up with Link? He looked like he was really missing you last I saw him." she asked, and the girl nodded. "They already left for the desert. May the Goddesses keep them safe."

"Hear hear." agreed Telma, raising the empty tankard she'd been cleaning.

Suddenly the bar door burst open and admitted no less than ten of Hyrule's 'finest', still clad in their armor and carrying their spears. They were courteous enough to at least wipe the mud off their boots before entering, and they stacked their spears against one of the walls before approaching the bar and ordering a round of drinks. Ilia tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, as she knew that men could get cranky when they were tired and hungry. Instead of the bar, Ilia chose to sit at the private table in the back that the Resistance had used during the Twilight War. She tried not to eavesdrop–as it was rude–but she couldn't help overhearing the soldiers' conversation.

"Can you believe our Princess sometimes? We've been lookin' for this kid for almost ten years now, yet Zelda refuses to believe the young prince is dead." one soldier grumbled before taking a large swig from his tankard.

"She's a stubborn one, all right. Must've gotten that from her ancestor. From what I've read on Hyrule's Golden Age, their Zelda was quite a tomboy." another commented.

"An' we don't exactly have much ta go on. I mean, the boy disappeared without a trace just before his tenth birthday. Nobody knows what happened to 'im. All we got is a painting. Like I said, it ain't much ta go on." another contributed.

"Well, that and his name. And it's not exactly a common one. How many people do _you_ know that were named after a Legendary Hero?" their captain put in. "We've just got no idea where Link could be, or if he's even still alive."

Ilia gasped aloud at that, and several of the soldiers turned and saw that she'd been listening.

"Hey, I 'member you." a rather portly soldier pointed at her. "Ain't you that young lady that saved that Zora kid an' took 'im ta Kakariko Village?" he asked, and Ilia nodded shyly, not wanting to bring up what happened at the end of their encounter. Some people could get violent if they were embarrassed or reminded of past mistakes.

The captain looked directly at her. "Do you know the young prince, miss?" he asked sharply. "Answer truthfully, because this is extremely vital information."

Ilia gulped nervously. "Well, I don't know any _prince_, but I _do_ have a best friend named Link. Rusl and I found him when I was nine. He was badly wounded and unconscious in the Sacred Grove."

"Did he bear any symbol of who he was? His royal garments, for example?" another soldier asked.

Ilia shook her head. "His clothes were so torn and dirty that he'd blended in with the environment when we found him. A strange golden wolf had led us to him, and it clawed his name in the dirt before disappearing."

"A golden wolf?" one of the soldiers gasped. "Sir, could it be the legend?"

"Nah, that's just an old wives' tale. Wolves wouldn't save a human. And they certainly don't _glow_ or know how to write." the captain disagreed. "But your story intrigues me, young lady. Please continue." he encouraged.

"Um…" Ilia faltered for a moment. "There _was_ one more odd thing about Link. He had a birthmark on the back of his hand. A mark that looked like the Triforce. And sometimes it would glow." she explained with a confused frown, not knowing what it meant.

"The Goddesses' brand." one man breathed, the one who'd studied the Golden Age. "People say the Hero of Time himself had a mark just like that."

"Just because people say it doesn't make it true." another growled. "You're such a book-nerd." he ribbed, and the first man scowled and blushed, looking down into his tankard of mead.

"The prince also had a mark like that." the captain recalled. "People used to say he was the Hero of Time reborn or such like that because he bore Farore's seal. Being a direct descendant of his probably didn't help the kid much, either."

"Are you… saying what I think you're saying, captain-sir?" Ilia gasped, completely nonplussed. Her best friend, the Hero of Twilight, was actually–

"The long-lost crown prince of Hyrule." the captain answered. "We've finally found him. Tell me, miss. Where is our prince now?"

"He went to the Arbiter's Grounds with–" Ilia broke off, not sure if she should reveal Time's presence yet. "–with a friend. They're trying to quell this new threat on Hyrule."

"By themselves?!" one guard shouted, causing the others to wince at the volume. Clearly he'd already had one too many. "What can two barely-legal teens do that the whole Hylian _army_ can't?"

"Well, our Hero of Twilight basically won the Twilight War singlehandedly." Telma commented wryly.  
"Trust me. Those two heroes have got this 'in the bag', as they say."

Ilia could only gape at Telma after she'd basically insulted and humiliated the entire militia of Hyrule in one sentence. And so could the soldiers. Telma merely shrugged and resumed cleaning a beer tankard. "You don't like it, then change it." she added to those men who were glaring at her murderously.

As one, the ten soldiers in the room sighed. "She's right. We're pretty pathetic. We couldn't do a thing when Zant invaded and took the kingdom of Hyrule in less than an hour." the captain groused, banging his fist on the bar.

"Guess we _need_ reckless heroes like our prince to show us what true courage really is." another added dejectedly.

"We need more than courage. We need to be more like the knights of the Golden Age. They were trained by the Hero of Time himself." that 'nerdy' knight from before claimed.

At this, Ilia and Telma looked at each other and grinned. "I think we know someone who can help with that." Ilia commented softly with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Time sneezed right when they set foot in the Temple, and Twilight guessed it was a reaction to all the dust in the air. Time knew better, though. He'd never had allergies as a child or as an adult, and the only time he'd sneezed was in reaction to the cold of the Ice Cavern.

"Farore bless you." Twilight said to his partner, and Time grinned and displayed the back of his left hand. "She already did." he joked.

Both boys laughed at that briefly, then descended the staircase into the ancient structure.

To both heroes' slight surprise, nothing appeared to have changed in the Arbiter's Grounds this time, as was the case with the last three temples. However, the four Poes that had stolen the flames were conspicuously absent this time.

"Maybe they passed on." Twilight shrugged, but Time was still wary.

"Not those four. They were persistent. I first encountered them in the Forest Temple of my day, and they apparently followed me all the way to Termina, because I found them in one of the houses in the abandoned Ikana kingdom. Come to think of it, Flat and Sharp must've followed me too. The two Composer Brothers." he added to Twilight's confused look."

"That's strange, for Poes to have names." Twilight mused, and Time nodded. "Strong Poes tend to keep some remnant of their personalities. Like Flat, Sharp, Amy, Beth, Joelle and Meg."

_"You called?"_ a quartet of ethereal voices echoed through the chamber, and both heroes drew their bows.

_"Oh, it's just that Kokiri guy and wolf-boy."_ one of the Poes growled, waving a dismissive hand. She held a green lantern in her left hand, and Time recognized her as Amy.

_"Aww, we thought it was somebody important. Nobody ever calls us by name except Mr. Boss-man."_ another whined, this one bearing a reddish-orange lantern.

_"Joelle, zip it! You'll spoil the surprise!"_ a Poe with a blue lantern piped up, spinning into her sister and smacking her.

_"Ow, Beth! Your smacks are worse than _his_ arrows and _his_ wolf teeth!"_ she complained, pointing at Time and Twilight respectively.

Twilight rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. "Sorry about that. I just needed those flames you'd taken."

_"Oh, we're not mad anymore."_ Joelle waved him off. _"You just did what you had to. I understand. Same goes for you, mister Hero of Time."_ the look she gave him could almost be described as a coy smile.

_"Joelle, for once in your afterlife, take things seriously!" _the last Poe sister–Meg–growled, holding a purple lantern. _"You know why they're here, so do what you're supposed to!"_

_"Aww, you're no fun, big sis."_ Joelle groused before flying off and floating through a wall.

"What surprise?" Twilight asked, and Meg grinned evilly. _"You will see, Hero."_

"How come you guys look different now? I think I preferred your other forms." Time asked, and Beth shrugged. _"Same reason the Kokiri kids did. Changing times call for a change in appearance."_

_"Speaking of appearances, you haven't changed at _all_ in 700 years, Hero of Time. Are you immortal or something?" _Amy asked, looking honestly curious.

"Nope. I died just like any other Hylian. But I was reborn or resurrected in this age to deal with Hyrule's new threat." he explained and Beth and Amy looked surprised.

_"You weren't a Kokiri?"_ Beth asked, and Time shook his head. "They raised me, but my mother was a Hylian. I never knew my father. He died in the Civil War." he answered, looking down sadly. Twilight put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He could relate. He didn't remember his real parents either. Rusl and Uli had taken that place when he'd first come to Ordon.

_"Well, that's just perfect."_ a new voice wheezed. _"you'll meet them again soon enough, when I sacrifice you to resurrect my liege!"_

Twilight gasped in horror, then his normally handsome features contorted into a look of pure loathing and outright fury. The Poe Sisters' 'boss' was none other than the undead sorcerer, Deathsword.

_"Ooh, scary."_ Deathsword sighed sarcastically. _"I see you managed to regain your Hylian form, boy. Too bad that little imp wench of yours isn't here to transform you at will like last time."_

Twilight saw red as rage burned in his sapphire eyes. Time put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. "How _dare_ you speak of Midna! She was more human than you will ever be!"

_"True, I suppose. I was never really human in the first place. Just a tool devoted to his master. In my case, the King of Evil."_ Deathsword shrugged uncaringly. _"I look forward to when we cross blades again, 'hero'. This was merely the prelude." _And with that the doomed prisoner disappeared in a swarm of black moths and the smell of decay.

_"Well, there's your surprise!" _Joelle commented almost brightly, floating back through the wall. _"I wish he would've waited for me, though."_ she groused, looking put out.

Twilight looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry I lost control back there, Time." He just really hit a nerve."

Time nodded. "That was his goal, I imagine. To unsettle you. But don't worry. I'm not offended. Farore knows I've lost my temper before."

Twilight was surprised. "You have?" This shocked him.

Time nodded again. "History may have painted me as some sort of god, but in reality I was just like anybody else, shortcomings and all." he half-smiled abashedly. "I was quite a bit too harsh with the Skull Kid after the Majora's Mask incident. It's a good thing he still has the patient understanding and willingness to forgive of a child."

_"Ugh. Is 'sappy hour' over yet?"_ Meg growled. _"Don't you guys have a mission or something?"_

Time nodded and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Yes, we do. Come my son. Let's show Deathsword the true courage of _two_ Chosen Heroes!"

* * *

After putting Stallord to rest for now a third and final time, and after sending Deathsword back to the shadows to lick his wounds, Time and Twilight climbed up to the top of the Temple to the Mirror Chamber. Or at least, what _used_ to be the mirror chamber. When both Links set foot on the roof, a surprising sight met their eyes.

Gone was the pedestal that held the mirror, as was the giant obsidian slab that once bore the portal to the Twilit Realm. Instead, the giant statue of the sand goddess was back, snake curled around her form like a scaly ballet ribbon. The statue seemed to smile in the light of the flame in her cupped hands. But that wasn't the oddest thing about the room.

Gathered around the statue in a broken circle were five Sages, but these were not the same Sages that the younger hero had met in his quest.

"Rauru?" Time breathed, walking up to the ancient Sage of Light and trying to touch his shoulder, but his hand passed right through him.

_"We're only here in spirit, Link."_ Saria giggled lightly at her best friend's dumbfounded expression. _"Just like in the Sacred Realm all those years ago."_

_"But one of our number is missing."_ Darunia frowned. _"The circle of Sages cannot be complete without her."_

"Ruto." Time looked down. His first friend among the Zoran people was gone. He'd heard that Ganondorf had reduced her to nothingness just before he was executed, and he'd been wracked with guilt for weeks afterward. Why hadn't he killed Ganondorf himself instead? He hadn't shared Ruto's feelings for him, but he'd still considered her a friend. Even after he and Zelda were married, they had remained good friends and allies.

His mind centuries in the past, Link absentmindedly dug around in his 'special items' pouch on his belt and drew out both the Zora's Sapphire and Ruto's Water Medallion. "Oh Ruto. Forgive me." he mourned to himself.

Just then, a familiar melancholy tune began to play from somewhere behind him, and Time turned to discover that Link had taken out his ocarina and was playing the 'Song of Healing'. However, it didn't look like Twilight knew what he was doing. It was as if he were in a trance–as if some unseen force was guiding him–and his eyes were glazed over as if to prove it.

A strong urge to play the Serenade of Water suddenly washed over Time, and he nodded and brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips. Playing the five notes in time with the proper beat, he was surprised to hear that his song and Twilight's blended in harmony at that moment.

Further surprising him, something in his 'mask' pouch felt hot, so the reborn hero drew out the source of the sensation. Sure enough, the Zora mask he'd received in Termina was glowing. He flipped the mask face-up to look at it, and the mask seemed to speak to him, pleading that he put it on. Shrugging, the Hero of Time complied, changing his form from Hylian to Zora in a matter of seconds.

Twilight and the others watched their old friend in increasing awe as Zoran Link removed one of his fins and drew it across his webbed palm. A line of red appeared and the warrior squeezed his injured hand over the Water Medallion, sacrificing some of his own blood for this mysterious ritual.

Nothing happened for several minutes, but then a female voice behind them spoke up. _"Okay, how'd you know to do that?"_

Time took off his Zora mask and returned to his true form before turning to face the astral projection of his old friend. He shrugged. "It just seemed right. I didn't really know what I was doing." he answered, confused.

_"The legends are true, then."_ Nabooru commented with a grin. _"Hylians have pointed ears to hear the words of the Goddesses. They must've really needed you back, Ruto."_

The Zoran princess somehow blushed, fiddling with the hem of her new purple dress. Time raised an eyebrow. _Now she looks exactly like Lulu from Termina. That's an interesting coincidence._ he thought to himself. _Did the Goddesses do that on purpose to mess with me?_ [They totally did. XD]

_"Can't keep order in Hyrule without a Sage from every race. That's partially how that Civil War started in the first place."_ Ruto shrugged. _"Lack of communication leads to misunderstandings, and pretty soon you have a full-scale war on your hands. And that leaves orphans and widows and fatherless kids all over the place."_ She looked at Time sadly, who looked down. That was _his_ life she was describing.

_"Can we change the subject? This one's depressing."_ Saria asked, a moody frown on her face. She could see how much this conversation was hurting her old friend, and she didn't like that one bit.

_"Agreed, kiddo."_ Nabooru grinned. _"Now that all six of us are back and the heroes are here, we can get down to the matter at hand: this new threat on Hyrule."_

_"There is one problem, however."_ Impa added, speaking for the first time. With an austere smile of greeting for Time, she elaborated. _"We do not know the enemy's goal, what their endgame is."_

Twilight frowned. "I do. Deathsword plans to finish what his master started and conquer all of Hyrule, and then resurrect the demon king with the blood of the Hero." He looked at Time then. "Either one or both of us." he added, sharing a worried expression with his double.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Time growled determinedly. "The Goddesses brought me back here for a reason. And I'm gonna stick around till I finish my task. And I'd die before I'd let anything harm _you_, my son." he smiled, causing Twilight to turn slightly pink and smile back.

_"Wow. Who knew you were so sappy, Time?"_ Nabooru teased lightly and the elder hero scowled at her. _"You were always so stoic when I'd known you."_

Time just rolled his eyes and didn't answer the snickering Sage, who'd got Ruto giggling as well. Soon even Saria joined in, causing the young man to blush. "Oh, cut it out. Who says I have to be the 'Hero' 24/7? Can't I just be a normal Hylian father sometimes?" he asked with a frown, causin the giggling girls to feel a bit guilty.

_"You never were a normal Hylian father, Link."_ Impa spoke up. _"You were already king of Hyrule when your eldest child was born."_ she reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but… that's not the point. Can't I have some time to be silly and sappy instead of noble and heroic all the time?" he argued, and the Sage of Shadows nodded. All his life, Time had never had a chance to be normal. That was all he'd ever wanted, to be a normal guy and have a family. Twilight put a hand on his shoulder. "You can be yourself around us, Time. After all, we're all practically family here." he grinned, and Darunia nodded. _"He speaks the truth, my Sworn Brother."_ he grinned.

_"When I swore fealty to Zelda, I automatically made her and you honorary members of the Gerudo Tribe. As far as I'm concerned, you're my little brother, kid."_ the Sage of Spirit grinned and winked, calling the grown-up hero by her old nickname for him to lighten the mood.

_"I watched over you for seven years while you were sealed in the Sacred Realm. I know that doesn't say much, but you are like a son to me, Hero of Time."_ Rauru smiled. _"And I watched over your journeys as a child as well, through the eyes of the owl Kaepora Gaebora."_

_"We've been family from the very start, Link. You know that!"_ Saria laughed playfully, and Time smiled. He'd always seen Saria as a big sister, and the other Kokiri as cousins at the very least.

_"Of course you're family, Link! You're my fiancé!"_ Ruto joked, continuing their little game. She hadn't felt _that_ way about him since they were kids. But it was still fun to tease him about it.

_"When I gave you that earring as a sign that you passed all of the tests of a Sheikah warrior*, it was also a sign of 'adoption', if you will. From that day to this one, you have been and still remain an honorary member of the Sheikah clan."_ Impa told him, giving him a stern smile. _"The Princess of Destiny, _our_ Zelda, was like a daughter to me, so I consider you a son-in-law at the very least."_ she added, her austere expression turning just a little fond.

When everyone was finished reminding or alerting the Hero to the strength of their bonds, Twilight again put his hand on the man's shoulder. "You said yourself that I'm like a son to you, and I'm your direct descendant by blood. You'll always have family in me, teacher–no, _Father_."

Time had tears in his blue eyes as he embraced his student and son. Though not everyone present could participate in the display of affection, they all felt Time's love for each of them as if he were embracing them directly as well.

It was in the oddest place that this epiphany struck the young reborn Hero: Though he walked a lonely road as the Goddesses' Chosen champion, he was never truly alone.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Gah! Sappiness overload! I need some tragedy to offset this sickly sweet stuff! Eh, I guess I could go read chapter 3 again.

So, Ilia finds out about her friend's mysterious origins and _royal blood_, and Hyrule's militia discovers that their crown prince is still alive. Woo-hoo! Unfortunately, Link still doesn't remember, and Zelda's still in the dark too. Well, I think we all know what's coming next, then!

If you're wondering why Time doesn't just _tell_ Link outright, it's because he's waiting for the memories to return on their own. I don't think Twilight would believe him otherwise. XD

Oh, I totally made that up with the 'bringing Ruto back' thing. And the Link and Zelda 'honorary Gerudo' thing. But the stuff with Time's earring* can be found in the OoT manga. I forget which chapter. Go look it up if you want.

Honestly, _I_ had to gape at Telma too when she dissed the entire army of Hyrule. And _I'm_ the one who wrote that! Dang, girl! You got_ some_ backbone!

…She's right, though. Hyrule's 'finest' are pretty pathetic in TP.


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

Chapter 9

* * *

CRASH! A nine-year-old Princess Zelda shot up in bed, startled by the deafening noise that had woken her. She leaped out of bed and donned her robe that was hanging from her desk chair. Running to her chamber doors, she yanked one open and stood stock-still at the sight before her eyes. A hulking beast-like creature had somehow broken into the castle, defeated all of their night guards and had broken into the young prince's chambers. And now the creature had the unconscious boy slung over its shoulder like a ragdoll and was hefting its huge axe to swing at the terrified girl before it, who was frozen with shock and fear and couldn't move.

Just when it was about to deliver the blow meant to end Zelda's life, a strange golden wolf jumped between them and knocked the child out of the way, growling and snarling at the creature all the while. The beast grunted at its new opponent, acknowledging it as more of a threat than the female child. It grunted again when it heard the sounds of metal-shod footfalls approaching. The rear guard was on its way.

With a bellow at the golden wolf, the beast grabbed his unconscious victim and clutched him to its chest, then dove out the nearest window to the courtyard far below. Landing on its significantly cushioned backside, the creature rumbled over to its mount–a giant blue-furred boar–and galloped off through the castle gates and then out into the wide expanse of Hyrule Field.

To its dismay, the golden wolf was on its heels every step of the way, growling and snarling as if it were rabid. The monster merely grunted again and blew its hunting horn, signaling for its own army to come to his aid. Within minutes, the golden wolf found himself surrounded by bow-wielding Bulblins astride a herd of Gerudo boars.

The golden wolf howled a strange melody then. It sang of green pastures and blue skies as far as the eye could see, of freedom to run wherever and however far you wanted.

The Bulblins' mounts were growing restless after the wolf's song, but then their riders received a shock. The golden wolf had been replaced by a menacing-looking, one-eyed warrior clad in ancient armor. He drew his sword and vaulted onto a spectral steed's back without missing a beat. He goaded his faithful friend into a hand-gallop, circling the leader in a wide arc before charging the fiend head-on.

By this time though the beast had collected its wits and charged off on its own steed, racing its spectral foe all over Hyrule Field. The warrior methodically dispatched the underlings first, as they would only be an annoyance later, and he did not want any further harm to come to the young prince. Once all of the grunts were taken care of, the warrior engaged the rider.

It took some time, but the ghostly warrior managed to wrest the unconscious lad from the jaws of evil, and send the fiend and his mount tumbling into the ravine below the Bridge of Eldin. However, one of the Bulblin grunts was a very sore loser, and sounded a call on its fallen leader's hunting horn.

The phantom knight gasped as a dimensional portal appeared directly above him as he stood on the bridge, and a strange force dragged both him and the young prince into darkness.

When the heroic specter came to his senses, he realized with some shock that he'd returned to his wolf form. And that at his feet lay the cutest blue-eyed wolf cub he'd ever encountered. The pup looked up at him with a canine grin on its face, its small pink tongue hanging out to one side. The golden wolf could not help but smile back at the pup as it rolled over and displayed its underbelly to its elder, an act of deference and submission.

"_Little one, neither of us belongs here."_ the spectral wolf thought at the transformed prince, knowing that the boy could understand him. _"I am not meant to interfere, but someone has to get you back to your own world, where you will be found by the right people."_

Coming to a decision, the golden wolf sat on his haunches and howled a melody he'd learned long ago in a bygone age, a song whose magic would take the both of them to a sacred haven where he knew the boy could get the help he needed. He hadn't noticed before, but the boy's right arm (foreleg) had been rent from elbow to wrist, nearly showing bone under the torn flesh. The boy's midsection looked as if it had been pierced as well, but the fiendish leader's horns, no doubt. Assessing the injury quickly, the heroic wolf determined that none of the boy's vital organs had been hit. He smiled at the pup again and sighed in relief.

"_The Goddesses must be watching over you, little one."_ he thought at the pup, who only closed his eyes again to rest. His wounds had clearly tired him out.

By this time the warrior and child had left the realm of darkness behind and appeared in the Sacred Grove, in the chamber of the Legendary blade.

The wolf huffed at the nostalgia as he saw the blade sparkling in the moonlight, then turned back to the cub–no, _boy_, at his forepaws.

Ear twitching at all the true wolves singing to the moon above, the phantom beast took that as his cue and yelped his cry for help, putting as much pain and hurt into it as he could so that a sympathetic soul would come and help the boy he'd rescued.

Licking the boy's left hand once in a gesture of fondness, the wolf thought at the child, _"You're safe now, little one. Help is on its way."_

–Flashback End–

Princess Zelda woke up from her vision with a gasp, one name leaping unbidden to her lips as she tried to control her erratic breathing, racing heartbeat and the sweat pouring down her face: "LINK!"

* * *

Miles away, her twin brother had just started awake from the same dream, and Time smiled over at him and handed him a bottle of hot Ordon milk.

"Bad dream?" the ancient hero asked, and Twilight rubbed his face with his left hand. "A horrible nightmare." he agreed. "Though I feel like I've had this one before."

"A recurring dream? That's unusual. Either the Goddesses are trying to tell you something or your subconscious isn't very creative." Time teased, and Twilight glared at him half-heartedly. [Shameless self-deprication. I have recurring dreams all the time. XD]

"Hardee har har." he growled, but his ancestor just chuckled. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked–all joking forgotten–and Twilight nodded.

"I saw a princess, a young Zelda, and… King Bulblin kidnapping a young boy. _You_ were there too. You defended Zelda and attacked the creature, both as a wolf and as a spectral Stalfos astride a ghostly horse. A Twilit portal swallowed you and the boy, and you both turned into wolves, though the boy was a pup that looked just like _my_ wolf form. Then you howled the Prelude of Light and brought the boy to the Sacred Grove." he finished, looking confused. "Pretty weird, huh?" he asked.

But Time was only gaping at him. _So _this_ is how you reveal his past to him, in a disturbing night terror? That's not very nice, Nayru. I'd have done it more gradually so it didn't come as such a shock. But if this is your will, then who am I to argue?_

Sigh. "Why me?" the Hero of Time groused as he glared up at the night sky before settling his gaze on his favorite student.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, kiddo." he began, and Link looked up. "That wasn't a regular nightmare. It was a vision of the past. A memory. One of yours from before Rusl and Ilia found you."

"Wait. _What_?!" Twilight gasped, nearly jumping backward out of his sleeping bag in surprise.

"It's not the way I would've revealed it, but I guess the Goddesses had other plans." Time growled, glaring up at the sky again. "They're not very nice to us sometimes, are they?" he asked, attempting humor.

Twilight was still shell-shocked. "You mean… _I_ was that boy? _I'm_–"

"The crown prince of Hyrule. Yeah." Time answered, stoking the campfire with one of his Fire arrows. "That's a pretty big bomb to drop on someone, huh?" he asked rhetorically with a chuckle, smiling shyly at his dumbfounded descendant.

"So, Princess Zelda is my… little sister then?" Twilight whispered softly after a minute, voice betraying nothing of what was going through his mind.

"Twin sister, yeah. But you're older by ten minutes." Time answered carefully, not knowing how his protégé would react.

"I have a real family?" he continued in that same incredulous whisper. "A real, flesh-and-blood family? Other than you?" he amended quickly, glancing guiltily at his companion.

Time smirked wryly. "Yeah. You have blood relatives in this world other than your resurrected ancestor." He was going to tease him about the fact that they were practically brothers, but he let it go. He still didn't know how Link was taking all of this.

Whatever Time was expecting, however, wasn't what happened next. Twilight whooped as loudly as he possibly could and nearly crushed his 'brother's ribs in a joyous bear hug. Time laughed. "I take it you're not upset?"

"_Upset_?! How could I be upset? This is the best news I've ever gotten in my life! I have a _family_! I'm not alone in this world! I have a sister! And parents! How could I _possibly_ be upset?!" Twilight shouted, tears of uncontrollable joy glistening in his blue eyes.

Time felt like he'd been struck in the heart with one of his Ice arrows. How would he break the news to his exultant descendant? It would break his heart. Just when it was so full of complete joy and happiness.

"Yes. Your sister is alive and well." Time answered, his eyes closed and head angled down to the sand under his feet. He knew he must continue, but he couldn't.

"But?" Twilight asked, joyful smile fading as he saw his twin's face. "Time, my parents. _Our_ parents. What happened to them?"

"They're gone." Time answered, his tone lacking any inflection of emotion whatsoever. "That monster took more than the crown prince that night. He also took your father. From this world."

Twilight couldn't even take a breath–so frozen was he with shock and pure, naked horror–dreading what he would hear next. "And my–_our_ mother?"

"She died a month later. The court physician said it was a broken heart. After ensuring Zelda would be trained to take over the rulership of Hyrule, she lost the will to live. She'd lost her husband and king, as well as her young son. Not even a healing fairy could save her."

Twilight sank to his knees, grief and loss for the parents he'd only now just remembered burning in his chest as if someone had lit his heart ablaze with Din's Fire. Curling up into a fetal ball, he hugged his knees to his chest and wept, wept until his tears ran dry and his throat burned as fiercely as his chest still was.

Time knelt on one knee next to the broken Hero, heartache also playing havoc with his cardiac organ and the rest of his upper chest cavity. No words in any language could begin to describe the pain that the champions of Farore felt. So he said nothing. He took his brother and son by his shoulders and pulled him over to himself, so that the younger hero was laying more comfortably across his lap. In that position, the two heroes wept together until they fell asleep, their handmade two-man tent protecting them from the searing sun as they slept through the entire day as well. Bone-weary and soul-weary, the saviors of Hyrule rested to restore their strength as well as their spirits.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Zelda gasped as she sat up in bed, heart rate still elevated, but it wasn't as high as earlier.

"Milady?" her personal guard outside her door asked respectfully. "If I may ask, what is wrong?"

"It's a personal matter." the royal answered, and the guard held his peace. It wasn't his place or business.

_Something's not right._ Zelda repeated to herself mentally. _Why would the Goddesses send me that vision of that terrible night? Was it a sign?_ she asked herself, but then shook her head. _It was just a nightmare. My brother is long gone. I just have to accept that._

…

The next morning…

At the morning meeting with her captains, Zelda received the most shocking news of her young life so far. Not only was her twin brother yet alive, he was also their own Hero of Twilight that had fought alongside her in the Twilight War!

She had taken to carrying Sheik's Mask of Truth around with her, and his spirit jumped a bit in her hand when she received the news.

_Did you know about this?_ she asked him later when she'd donned his mask.

_About your brother? No. _he answered. _But I _did_ know that both of you are direct descendants of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. I guess I just never put two and two together._

_So you watched over them even their quest ended? _Zelda asked, and Sheik nodded. _The Hero of Time and I actually got to be pretty good friends in the Future that Never Was. _Sheik chuckled a little. _ I wasn't really surprised when I learned he'd stayed behind to guide his descendant and the next hero. I guess he protected you as well. _he added thoughtfully.

Zelda smiled. The Golden Wolf had been a ghostly protector to her and her family for as long as she could remember. She remembered seeing the noble creature sitting out in any one of the sections of Hyrule Field, or sometimes just outside the castle gate that led into town. Like a spectral guardian, because there was no way that the wolf was a mortal creature.

"_He _was_, 700 years ago." _Sheik answered with a smirk.

"Oh, I know." Zelda answered. "It's just… humbling to think that the legendary Hero of Time stayed behind for 700 years to watch over our ancestors, me and Link instead of passing on to his well-deserved reward."

"_He's the kind of guy who'll do that."_ Sheik answered back as he stretched to warm up for his self-training. _"You know how it goes. 'Once a hero, always a hero'. Just like that brother of yours."_

Zelda smiled but didn't say anything more as Sheik twisted her body in ways she didn't know she was capable of. She knew he was trying to be gentle–as she wasn't used to such physical activity–but she was still grateful that she was quite flexible.

"_That'll be Nayru's blessing on your family." _Sheik smiled. _"The sister is blessed of Nayru and the brother is blessed of Farore."_ he chuckled._ "The only one missing is Din."_

"And we all know who _she_ picked." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah. Not the best judgment call on her part." _Sheik agreed. _"But who am I to judge?"_

Zelda nodded. It wasn't their place to question the decisions of their deities.

…

After Sheik had finished his training, nearly the whole day had passed. As Zelda removed Sheik's mask and dressed herself for bed, she prayed to each of the Golden Goddesses to keep her brother and his mysterious 'friend' safe as they risked their lives to protect Hyrule. She prayed that Din would bless them with strength and endurance, that Farore would bless them with courage and determination, and that Nayru would bless them with wisdom and understanding.

* * *

When Time awoke the next morning, he was surprised to discover that his protégé was nowhere to be found. All of his possessions had vanished as well, though he had left Time the tent and a note. Smirking at the boy's surprisingly neat handwriting, Time read through the ancient Hylian text.

"_Sorry for just disappearing on you, but I've gone to Hyrule's royal cemetery to pay my respects. We can regroup on the summit of Snowpeak if you want, to get started on the next leg of our journey. I should be there around noon."_

–_Twilight_

Time smiled sadly at the letter, then checked the position of the sun. He'd learned well how to tell time in Termina, even without a clock. He guessed that it was around 10:00, so he had about two hours before he was supposed to meet Link. Smiling to himself, Time played the Serenade of Water and transported himself down to Lake Hylia. He wanted to try that cannon attraction he'd spotted when they'd broken the curse on the Water Temple.

"Hey, yer back fer more fantastication, eh bud?" the portly entertainer chuckled, mistaking Time for Twilight. The ancient hero didn't bother to correct him, just paying 10 Rupees for a normal flight up to the Lanayru Bridge. He was just at the Oasis location, after all.

Climbing into the cannon, Time felt the barest twinge of claustrophobia as he listened to the muffled tones of the silly organ song that prepped the cannon for launch. Briefly he wondered if this was the best idea, but then he was sent flying up to the target arena at an impossible speed. Time had flown before, as a child in the strong talons of Kaepora Gaebora, but they had never gone _this_ fast! Time didn't know whether he was going to whoop with exhilaration or lose his breakfast.

But then there was no need for the dilemma as he landed squarely in the center of the giant target circle. Time stood to his feet shakily, eyes wide and panting slightly. "Wow. What a rush!" he gasped to himself, then looked back at Lake Hylia far below him. "I have _got_ to do that again sometime! They never had that in _my_ day! This era is so cool!" he laughed as he walked to the door that led out to Lanaryu Bridge. He'd have to come back and play the Cucco Flying game another time.

Leaving the building and following the pathway that led to Hyrule Castle, Time picked a horseshoe reed on impulse and blew into it, smiling at the nostalgia those three familiar notes elicited.

But what happened next shocked him to his very core. He had expected Twilight's Epona to come running to greet him, but there were _two_ horses that had answered his call. And the other mare was one that he'd recognize anywhere.

"_Epona_?!" Time gasped, walking up to his most loyal animal friend. "You can't be _my_ Epona!"

For a response, the mare nickered gently and blew into her master's hair, trying to nibble at a piece of it in playful affection. Time recognized that gesture. His Epona was always trying to munch on his bangs. It was their little running joke.

The mare was equipped just as he'd last seen her when he was alive, wearing the saddle, bridle and chest armor of the ancient Hylian cavalry. She even wore a specialized helmet that protected her face.

"_How_ in the name of _Hylia_ did you get here?!" he asked his steed incredulously, who merely blew out and shook her head, and equine version of a shrug. She was just happy to see her favorite rider again.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm just so happy to see you!" he laughed, embracing his companion around her silky neck. She blew in his hair in response, a sign of love, trust and affection. In the back of the hero's mind, he thought:_ Now one of us won't have to walk along with Twilight's Epona. It'll be a lot faster with two horses._

Suddenly Time grinned. "Come on, old girl. I'm gonna introduce you to Ilia. She'll flip!"

* * *

When the ancient hero arrived on Snowpeak's summit at the appointed time, he was still grinning from Ilia's reaction. Twilight looked at him inquisitively, and he explained. When he'd finished, the younger hero was just as dumbfounded as he'd been.

"_How_?!" the Hero of Twilight gasped, and Time shrugged. "They need the blood of the Hero to resurrect their master, right? Maybe they messed up and brought his steed back instead." he laughed, but Twilight just looked more confused. "Well, she was supposed to be his, anyway. I won her in a bet with Ingo first." he explained, and Twilight nodded.

"My Epona's got a Gerudo bloodline in her veins, since her first owner was half-Gerudo. Malon, I mean." he added, and his student raised an eyebrow. _That would explain her red hair and skill with horses… _he thought to himself. Then Time chuckled. "Lady Fate sure is funny sometimes. Nabooru is actually Malon's aunt. Her big sister married Talon. Small world, huh?"

Twilight's eyebrows disappeared into his hair at that, then he smiled. Fate sure did have an interesting sense of humor sometimes.

"Now that I think about it, your Epona is probably a descendant of my Epona. She was the first member of the Hylian cavalry and had many foals that were also 'enlisted', if you will. Your Epona comes from a long line of Hylian cavalry heroes." Time mused thoughtfully, grinning at his smirking student.

With that, the two heroes rolled into the ice-covered tree and selected their 'snowboards' to descend the mountain peaks. And to a certain hero's surprise, Time won their race.

"I've been practicing." he grinned and Twilight shrugged, accepting his loss with grace. He'd just have to win back his title some other time.

"Heh. Home sweet home." Time chuckled to himself, and Twilight looked at him. "Well, home away from the castle, anyway. I would train my new recruits here, in adverse weather conditions, to toughen them up. Guess they stopped doing that a while ago." he sighed with a smirk, looking at the state of the ruined manor.

"I figured it used to belong to a nobleman or knight of Hyrule." Twilight agreed. "I saw a few pictures of Hyrule Castle, the Temple of Time, even Rauru."

Time smiled. "Yep. There was a picture of me in my ceremonial armor too. Not that I was bragging or anything. My Zelda put_ that _one up." he laughed. Then he came to a realization. "Heh. My ceremonial armor is actually your 'Magic Armor'. More crazy serendipity at work." he chuckled again.

Twilight just stared at him with his mouth open. Too bad all those paintings were too water-damaged to make anything out. Maybe someone in Hyrule was skilled at artistry and could restore them someday. And this whole manor. But that would take forever. They didn't have time for it now.

…

After the two boys fought their way to the bedroom on the second floor, they inserted their two heart-shaped keys into the locks and pushed the door open. After eliminating the boss creatures–a pair of giant, frozen Wolfos with blood-red eyes–they clanged their blades together in a symbol of victory and sheathed them with a flourish and in unison. Before leaving, they greeted Yeto and Yeta, and Time laughed out loud when he realized that Yeto was using one of Epona's old saddles as a hat. The enormous yeti laughed as well, thanking Time for building the beautiful manor they now called home, making the reborn Hero blush as red as his Goron Tunic.

"YOU RACE AGAIN WITH US SOMETIME, UH?" Yeto bellowed, and Twilight grinned and nodded. Time was too busy shielding his sensitive eardrums from the beast-man's volume, but he managed to nod as well. He didn't intend to be rude, but he also didn't want his ears bleeding.

"ME YETA AND I PRACTICE MUCH SINCE LAST RACE, UH! WE VERY GOOD NOW, UH!"he added proudly, thumping his chest with a massive fist.

"I practice much too, uh." Yeta added quietly. "You come back soon and race, uh. Make us very happy, uh!"

Twilight and Time both nodded their promise to return, then Time drew out his ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest. It had been far too long since Twilight had been home in Ordon.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

Here, have some heartache with your story!

But seriously, Twilight's part of this chapter made me heartsick, and _I'm_ the one who wrote it! Guess I'm too soft.

Honestly, I don't hate King Bulblin _that_ much, but I needed an antagonist to kidnap the young prince, and he fit the bill nicely. Sorry buddy, but you are a pain in the _rear_ on Eldin Bridge. Am I right, TP fans?

Twilight got Shad to teach him to write in the year after the Twilight War. He already knew how to read.

As for how Time's Epona got there, your guess is as good as mine. Maybe she was a gift from Farore to help her champions, or it was a huge blunder on the villains' part. The latter is funnier, but I'm pretty sure it was the former. My muse is mum on the details.

Time:_ *_just shrugs and smirks*

And the whole Malon-is-Nabooru's-niece thing, that's just my silly imagination connecting my favorite characters again. And the two Eponas. And Twilight and TP Zelda. I do that a _lot_, don't I? XD

With the Snowpeak Ruins, that's just my theory. Doesn't mean it's canon. (Although if it turns out to be true, that would be awesome!)

You can actually find all those paintings in Snowpeak Ruins, including the Magic Armor. Coincidence? I think NOT! Also one of Ordonian goats. Huh. Was Time psychic? …Well, he _did_ have prophetic dreams as a kid… Eh, nah.

Anyway, next chapter is gonna be a filler one, because I've had that particular idea bouncing around in my head since practically Chapter 4 and I really wanna flesh it out. So no temple/dungeon in the next chapter.

I dunno about one paragraph in this chapter. No matter how I write it, it comes across as slightly innuendo-y. But that's not what I'm getting at at all. So… no trashy undercurrent subliminal messages between Zelda and Sheik in here. None whatsoever. Just wanted to clarify that.

Well, there's implied past 'activity', because how are Twilight and Zelda supposed to be Time's descendants without a 'relationship'? Reincarnation? _Riight_. I'll never put anything explicit in my stories, so I keep my generally PG-13 rating, but I might imply stuff like the above scenario.

I reference _several_ pictures on dA in this chapter, and you can look them up if you want. The wolf-cub Link and Golden Wolf is 'LoZ: Little Courage' by 'Ferisae'; The one where Epona is eating Time's hair is 'OoT: She's eating Link's hair' by 'Naolin Nox'; The one with Epona in her cavalry armor is 'Knight of Hyrule' by 'EternaLegend'; and the one where we see young Twilight injured with Golden Wolf is 'The Heir to Courage' by 'LilleahWest'.

…Or to save time, you can just go to 'Elementianhero22' on DeviantArt and look at my Legend of Zelda folder. I have all those and more in there. XD


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

Chapter 10

* * *

"Is… is that _you_, Link?!" Uli gasped as the two heroes rode into Ordon on their respective mounts. Twilight had tears in his eyes as he looked at the faces of his adopted family, a heartfelt apology on his lips.

"It is! You're home! You've come back to us!" the woman laughed, waiting for the boy to dismount and then nearly tackling him in a hug. The teen was surprised at the embrace, considering what had happened the last time he was here.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Link." the young mother sobbed into his shoulder as she clung to him. "I don't know what came over us. I knew in my heart that you were still our hero inside of that wolf form, but I couldn't stop myself from…" she trailed off, but Time got the message.

"That would be Deathsword's magic." he answered, causing both of them to look at him. "That's the other reason I played the Song of Storms. Not only does it bring rain to put out fires, the rain has a healing ability to remove curses. I knew that you still trusted Link in your heart, but your mind was clouded by the dark magic."

Uli nodded, stepping aside as the kids ran up and tackled their hero's legs, causing him to gasp in surprise. Time just smiled. _Your birth parents may no longer be with you, Link, but you are not without family in this world._ he thought gently at his descendant, knowing that the young man could hear him. As a response, Twilight closed his eyes and smiled, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Hey, there's my young hero!" an uproarious laugh sounded from behind them, causing both Link's to whirl around. Behind them stood another hero of the Resistance, the swordsman Rusl and his young son Colin. Grasping his friend's forearm–as was their method of greeting–Rusl pulled Twilight into a hug and slapped him on the back. Twilight beamed and returned the gesture. He had missed the man that had become like an adoptive father to him.

"I've heard what's been happening in Hyrule." the man frowned, suddenly serious. "And also what you've been doing to stop it. I couldn't be more proud of you, Link." he grinned again, causing Twilight to blush.

"I know the feeling." Time chuckled, offering his hand to Rusl, who shook it almost reverently. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Hero of Time. Or should I say 'Your Highness'?" the Ordonian swordsman grinned.

Time laughed. "You can just call me 'Link' or 'Time'. I haven't been royalty for over 700 years."

"Modest as well as courageous." Rusl smiled in approval. "No wonder you were so respected by your soldiers."

Time chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Twilight noticed he did that a lot when he was embarrassed. In fact, _he_ did it too, unconsciously mirroring his ancestor.

"Too bad our soldiers today don't have the same discipline." Rusl growled again. "I've seen the forces of darkness in my scouting trips into the desert. As it stands now, Hyrule's army doesn't stand a chance. They may _act_ proud as roosters, but when it comes down to it they run around like Cuccos without their heads. Leaderless and scared like sheep."

"Maybe it's time those sheep had a capable shepherd." Twilight grinned, looking to his teacher. "Or at least a herding dog to keep them in line and whip them into shape."

"Hey!" Time squawked indignantly. "I'm not a sheepdog! Or _any_ dog for that matter!"

Twilight laughed. "That was a joke, silly." _But you've got to admit that you like barking orders._ he added mentally with a wink.

"Oh, I see." Time chuckled back, ruffling his favorite student's hair. "Well played, kid. Well played. Your wit is surprisingly sharp, considering your modest childhood."

Twilight looked down and blushed. He'd never really had the opportunity to read much in Ordon, and the books he _did_ manage to get his hands on were mostly about agriculture, animals, and the occasional cookbook.

"You and your sister definitely got that from my Zelda." Time laughed. "She was always surprising me with her boldness and quick tongue. Though your sister is a bit more reserved."

Then he suddenly straightened up and grinned. "I think it's high time that Hyrule's lost prince returned home. And her militia could definitely use a capable captain to lead them. Of course, I'll have to ask the princess for permission, but I'm fairly confident of her answer."

Twilight nodded, then bidding a fond farewell to his surrogate family, he mounted his steed and raced out to Hyrule Field after Time.

Uli turned to the others gathered there, her face a mask of shock. "Our Link is a _prince_?!"

* * *

By some divine design, Zelda herself was standing just outside the doors to the castle, enjoying the gentle, scented breeze as it blew playfully through the gardens, rustling the hem of her gown. She looked up in surprise as two horses and their riders trotted up. Time flexed the reins in a certain signal, and his Epona sank into a perfect equine bow before the young royal. Not wanting to be outdone, Twilight's horse mirrored her actions, surprising her rider that she knew how to do that.

"Link." Zelda breathed with a smile. "You've returned to us. And I am truly honored to finally meet you in person, Hero of Time."

Time smiled back solemnly and nodded. "The honor is mine, Your Highness. I'm just glad to play a part in reuniting your family."

"_Our_ family." Zelda insisted. "You are just as much a part of it as we two are."

"Very well, my lady. _Our_ family." Time answered humbly, his blue eyes sparkling with pride. His distant granddaughter was just as much of a wise ruler as his queen had been. "If I may be so bold, you remind me so much of my Zelda. You are truly a shining beacon of hope in this darkening world."

Zelda turned a little pink at that and smiled shyly at her slippers. When she looked back up, she noticed that both heroes were arrayed in gleaming armor. Time wore his old armor that he'd worn as Twilight's ghostly teacher–minus the three-pronged helmet–and the young prince wore his Magic Armor. Though for some reason it didn't seem to be depleting any Rupees at the moment. _Guess it's just fancy ceremonial armor now._ Link thought to himself as he shrugged mentally. [It's powered by magic now.] Time had other concerns on his mind.

"My lady, what did you mean when you said, 'Finally meet (me) in person'?" he asked, and Zelda smiled. "Ever since I can remember, I've seen you around Hyrule in your other form, protecting people like a golden guardian wolf. And you were the one who saved my brother's life from that barbaric fiend. And mine." she added as an afterthought. "You've always been around, watching over my ancestors–your descendants. I've just never seen your true form until now." she smiled wider, endless, wordless thanks shining in her dark blue eyes.

Understanding dawned on the reborn Hero, and he dismounted from Epona and knelt before his distant granddaughter in a knightly gesture, giving her right hand a gentle, chaste kiss. Twilight dismounted as well, moving to stand at his sister's side.

When Time had stood to his feet, a sudden burst of inspiration struck the young princess. Turning to her twin, she asked quietly, "Brother, may I borrow your blade? Hyrule is in desperate need of a strong commander to lead her soldiers. And here before us stands a noble and valiant knight who is willing and able to accept the task."

Twilight grinned at his sister and rolled his eyes at her choice of words, but then he nodded and drew the Gilded Sword from its sheath on his back and presented it to the princess, kneeling on one knee as he did so.

Zelda took the blade by its handle reverently and held it skyward, then lowered it slowly to gently touch both of Time's shoulder-plates, he having knelt on one knee again and put a hand over his chest-plate. "In the name of Hylia, Din, Farore and Nayru, and in the name of all that is good in this blessed land of Hyrule, I dub thee Sir Link, commander of the forces of the kingdom. May your guidance lead us to victory over the forces of darkness."

"Thank you, my lady." Time bowed as he stood tall once again. "Now let us hope I can prepare our troops in time before it's too late for Hyrule."

"I'll help too." Twilight volunteered resolutely, kneeling respectfully before his current ruler and old teacher-turned-commander.

"As will I." a new voice announced, and both heroes looked up to see that Zelda had vanished. In her place stood a young man clad in blue armor and bore the Sheikah symbol on his chest.

Time's jaw dropped. "_Sheik_?!"

The young man raised a partially-bandaged hand in greeting and grinned. "Long time no see, Link. I told you we'd meet again."

"How?" was all the flummoxed Hero of Time could manage to say.

"The same way you saved Termina, old friend. Masks. I'm… borrowing the princess' body, with her permission. Just like I did back then." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hyrule needs her leaders now more than ever. And I can keep the princess safe while she's hiding in plain sight."

"Why would she need to hide?" Twilight mused aloud. "Ganondorf's followers are after me and Time, not her."

"Yes, but there is a second goal those fiends are after. In addition to resurrecting their master, what is the one thing Ganondorf keeps coming back for?"

Twilight shrugged but Time gasped. "The Triforce!"

Sheik nodded. "Exactly. He craves nothing less than true power and dominion over all of Hyrule. So the bearers of the forces of courage and wisdom must be kept safe at all costs. For if Ganon succeeds, he will blanket this land in eternal darkness from which nothing can escape. All will fall before the Demon King." he answered grimly. Turning to Twilight, he added, "I know you want to help, and Goddesses know Hyrule needs all the help it can get right now. But you must exercise caution. Hyrule cannot afford to lose you. Either of you." he charged them emphatically, and the two heroes nodded solemnly, knowing full well the gravity of the situation.

"Heh. Look who you're talking to, Sheik." Time chuckled suddenly. "We're two chosen champions of Farore. We're not goin' down without a fight. If it's war Ganondorf wants, then it's war he'll get!

…

Time threw a stack of spear-poles into the crowd of recruits before him, and all of them caught their mock-weapons. Including one new recruit that insisted on wearing their helmet and uniform at all times.

**Time:** "_Let's get down to business,_

_To defeat the dead!_

_Did they send me daughters,_

_When I asked for men?_

_You're saddest bunch I ever met,_

_But you can bet before we're through:_

_Mister I'll– make a man– out of you."_ He grabbed the front of Ilia's mail shirt, glaring at her.

**Time:** "_Tranquil as a forest,_

_But on fire within."_ he conjured Din's Fire at these words, thoroughly impressing the recruits.

"_Once you find your center,_

_You are sure to win!_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot,_

_And you haven't got a clue._

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"_

**Soldier 1:** "_I'm never gonna catch my breath–"_

**Soldier 2:** "_Say goodbye to those who knew me!"_

**Soldier 3:** "_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!"_

**Twilight:** "_This guy's got 'em scared to death!"_

**Ilia:** "_Hope he doesn't see right through me!"_

**Soldier 1:** "_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"_

**Time:** "_We must be swift as a coursing river!"_

**Soldiers:** "_Be a man!"_

**Time:** "_With all the force of a great typhoon!"_

**Soldiers:** "_Be a man!"_

**Time:** "_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

_Time is racing toward us,_

_'Til the Hordes arrive._

_Heed my every order,_

_And you might survive!_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war,_

_So pack up, go home, you're through._

_How could I make a man out of you?"_

**Time:** "_We must be swift as a coursing river!"_

**Soldiers:** "_Be a man!"_

**Time:** "_With all the force of a great typhoon!"_

**Soldiers:** "_Be a man!"_

**Time:** "_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_

**Time:** "_We must be swift as a coursing river!"_

**All:** "_Be a man!"_

**Time:** "_With all the force of a great typhoon!"_

**All:** "_Be a man!"_

**Time:** "_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_

…

Thus the training passed, Time preparing Hyrule's army in record time. He was surprised to be joined by Ashei, who was a descendant of the knights that he'd trained in life. All of his techniques had been passed down through each generation, from father to each child, whether sons or daughters. Given her previous experience, she was promoted through the ranks fairly quickly.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, Twilight was appointed head of the cavalry, and would train the horses to bite and kick anything that didn't look Hylian, human, Zoran or Goron. He trained both the Eponas as well, as he knew that mares could be just as fierce as stallions in battle. Briefly he wondered if he should train the horses to spare wolves, but then shook his head. He'd never assume his wolf form again. That power was lost to him now.

_But Time might…_ he thought pensively, deciding to train the horses after all. The last thing he wanted was for Time to get hurt by 'friendly fire'.

Sheik led the infantry and would also be their main scout for when the time came to battle. Time himself would lead the archers, as well as the other groups as the commander.

As the days passed, messengers from the other two races in Hyrule came to the palace, pledging their support when the time came for war. Zelda and the two heroes were grateful for any help they could get, and the Gorons and Zoras would be major assets.

"_Too bad my people are all but extinct."_ Sheik sighed one evening after training. "_The Sheikah were fierce warriors, no matter their age. Our young children fought just as well as our most seasoned veterans."_

"They aren't extinct." Zelda answered, surprising her 'tenant'. "Impaz had a granddaughter that lives in the castle in honor of her distant ancestor Impa. Your mother."

"_But… I had no siblings."_ Sheik protested disbelievingly.

"Well, maybe she's not a direct descendant of _Impa_, but the blood of the Sheikah runs through her veins. And her eyes." Zelda laughed nervously. "It's a bit unsettling at first, but one grows accustomed to it."

Sheik chuckled too. "_I guess red eyes can be unnerving at times, but it's wonderful to hear that a remnant of my people still exist! I'd thought I was the last one!"_

Zelda smiled at that, extremely happy for the boy's spirit that had become her friend.

"_I have a question, though."_ Sheik asked some time later after the moon had risen. "_Why did your thoughts falter when you remembered her?"_

Zelda looked down sadly. "Because I remembered her disability. She's a mute from birth and cannot speak, though she knows sign language and can write very well in all the known languages. She's remarkably intelligent and in peak physical condition, except for her vocal cords. She's very pretty, too. Long red hair to match her eyes, and a delicate frame like mine, though she's strong too. And she's quite possibly the kindest girl you'll ever meet, if a bit strong-willed."

"_You respect her."_ Sheik observed, surprised, and Zelda nodded. "More than that. I admire her. She knows absolutely everything about the Sheikah, and even wears the blue earring that certifies her as one of her tribe's warriors. She's earned it, too. She performs the final fitness test every day to keep her skills razor sharp."

"_Sounds like a formidable ally."_ Sheik mused, and Zelda nodded again. "_What is her name?"_

"Shekia." [Sheh-_key_-yah] Zelda answered. "Apparently her late parents named her after you, kinda. Just as her grandmother was named for Impa."

"_A beautiful name."_ Sheik nodded his approval. "_I'd like to meet this young woman someday."_

Zelda smiled. "I'll introduce you–"

Sheik cut her off. "_She'll think you've gone mad. It's best if not everybody knows that I am a spirit trapped within a mask." Maybe it's better that I remain in the shadows._ he added to himself thoughtfully.

Zelda nodded, seeing the wisdom in the young man's words, though she hadn't heard the last part that he'd kept to himself. _It's a secret to everybody._ she thought absently as she removed Sheik's mask and dressed into her nightgown for the night.

* * *

That night, Zelda turned over in her bed, fast asleep and oblivious to the goings-on of the castle at midnight. Which for one soul was a blessing in disguise. A star in the Hylian sky grew brighter in intensity as the world below slept, shining in the princess' window as she rested, illuminating a single chest in her chambers. The chest where she stored Sheik's mask. An ethereal mist cloaked the room, and something like a ghostly hand reached out of the mist and unlocked the chest, lifting the antique Mask of Truth out of the bottom and closing it gently.

The mask rose up into the air and began to spin, slowly growing in size and elongating. Soon it was no longer recognizable as a mask, but had taken the form of a young man in his late teens. The boy's eyes were closed, and his blond hair framed his face nicely as it fell after spinning so fast. The boy was wearing a blue body suit reminiscent of the clothes that Sheik usually wore, but these were slightly different. For one thing, this suit seemed to be made of an extremely light yet durable metal, almost like a skin-tight suit of armor. His usual collar and bandages were missing however.

The young warrior opened his eyes to a surprising sight. Three impossibly-beautiful women stood before him, and he immediately dropped to one knee in respect. These were the Golden Goddesses of the Triforce: Din, Farore and Nayru.

"**You have been granted your life anew, Sheikah warrior."** Farore spoke to him with a small smile. "**Din restored your vessel, Nayru your mind and spirit, and I your life. It pleased Us to bring you from the Veil and place you in this world. You may do with your new life as you wish, but it would please us greatly if you would use your skills to aid my Chosen Ones in their quest."**

"**I have sent a vision to the young ruler as well, requesting her aid."** Nayru added quietly, being more reserved than her energetic counterparts.

"**You shall have my blessing as well."** Din put in. "**Though in a far more subtle form. Ever since the reincarnation of Demise seized my sacred Force, it has been bound to his line and will remain so into eternity."**

"**As will our two pieces of Courage and Wisdom. Mine will always manifest within the reincarnation of the Hero's Spirit, and Nayru's Force will ever be reborn within the blood of Hylia." **Farore spoke again.

Sheik nodded in understanding, inwardly debating whether to ask the three Deities a question.

"**You fear to ask us something?"** Nayru noticed, sensing the question within the young man's mind.

"Uh, yes. Don't take this the wrong way, and I don't mean to offend, but who exactly is the spirit of the Fierce Deity's mask?" Sheik asked, taking a better look at his restored form and smiling in gratitude to the Goddesses.

Din scowled, but her sisters both gained tears in their eyes and looked down at their bare feet.

"**Our fallen brother."** the Goddess of Power imparted. "**He went down to the mortal plane for his own reasons, and was corrupted by the spirit of a demon. The both of them caused so much calamity and destruction that they were eventually both sealed into masks. The demon's spirit was defeated by Farore's Hero in Termina, and our brother's fallen soul was cleansed when he united with the pure spirit of your friend." **Din smiled then. "**Maybe that's why Farore likes him so much. And why she granted his wish to stay for all this time."**

"**The Hero of Time has served us well, both in his lifetime and with training his protégé."** Nayru put in quietly, still saddened from the memory of their brother's fate. "**He even freed our brother from his corruption and restored his will."**

Sheik gasped. "Does that mean that your brother will return to the heavens? Will the mask vanish without a trace?"

"**No. I'll stick around and help out when I can." **a fourth voice sounded, and Sheik whirled to face the speaker behind him. The deity appeared as a man in his early twenties, but with silver-white hair and a colossal double-helix blade strapped to his back. "**But I'll need a body to wear my mask. My old one was destroyed when I was sealed away with Majora. Just my face was left, and even that was tainted."**

"Couldn't you just make another one? I mean, you _are_ a _god_." Sheik asked, but the being shook his head. "**Not my strongest suit. Hylia and my sisters are better with creating things."**

Suddenly an epiphany struck Sheik. "You weren't always a deity, were you? You were human once. The original Hero. The one on whom all the other Chosen Heroes are based."

The being looked surprised that the boy figured it out, but then he relaxed and nodded. "**Yeah. I'm the original Spirit of the Hero. Majora was influenced by Demise's magic and turned me into a demon, hence the markings I had on my face. But now that your friend Time … **_**healed**_ **me, in a way, those marks are gone, as you can probably see."** he smiled wryly, pointing to his face, now unmarked as he had said. However, he still wore the light-blue tunic, breastplate and hat of his Oni form.

"**Can't have you guys confusing me with your Heroes, now can we?" **he smiled. "**I used to have a crimson cape, but I don't know what happened to it."** he broke off, thoughtful.

"Perhaps it was lost in the Great Battle." Sheik suggested, and the first Hero looked thoughtful. "**Maybe. That's unfortunate, though. It was a gift from Hylia herself when I became her knight."**

Sheik raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged. In any case, it was long gone by now. Then suddenly, he chuckled. "Won't Zelda be surprised when she wakes up, that I now have my own body."

The goddesses giggled and the Hero of Heroes smiled. "**You can explain things to her, and tell her attendants that you'll be her guardian in the way that Impa was to Zelda during the Golden Age."**

Sheik nodded, then bowed to each of the goddesses and Hero of Heroes in gratitude, and the Fierce Deity gave him a mask. It resembled Time's old Oni mask, but the markings were gone.

"**Give this to Time and explain things to him. He is the only mortal with the strength of heart to wield my power. It will be a bit more restrained, but he will be able to use my power without fear of losing his sanity. That was always his fear when he donned my old mask."** he explained, and Sheik nodded, promising to pass on the message.

"**And now We shall take Our leave."** Din smiled at her sisters and brother, who nodded and closed their eyes, all of them suddenly appearing to be gilded in pure gold. "**Farewell, son of the Sheikah." **the first Hero smiled, putting a hand on the boy's Sheik had to shield his eyes from the light that enveloped the four deities, and when he finally opened his eyes, the light, the four beings and the ethereal mist were all gone.

Sheik put the Fierce Deity's mask in the same chest that had stored his own, then borrowed a pillow and blanket from Zelda's bureau, falling peacefully asleep just as his head touched the pillow.

_Gasp!_ Sheik started awake as he heard the sharp intake of breath and stood to his feet before the young ruler, donning a disarming smile to reassure the princess of his good intentions. Then–in a moment of mischief–he winked. Zelda's shocked expression slowly transformed into a beaming smile of joy, and Sheik nodded solemnly.

At that moment, one of Zelda's personal guard ran in, sword drawn and alert for danger. "Princess, I heard your gasp. Is all well?" he asked sharply, leveling his blade at Sheik.

"Yes, Captain. Sheik is a very old, close friend, and my personal attendant just as Impa was to my ancestor long ago. He has my complete trust, and his skill speaks for itself." she answered, causing the young warrior to gape at her. How had she known that was his directive from the goddesses? He hadn't had a chance to explain yet! As if in answer, Zelda mirrored his wink from earlier, continuing their little game.

_She must've heard us. Dreams can sometimes tap into the Spiritual Realm, or maybe Nayru told her._

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I… was not informed of his appointment." the captain bowed humbly, sheathing his blade.

Zelda shook her head. "The fault is mine, Captain. "It was an impromptu decision. I should have informed you before making my choice." she answered contritely, but treated Sheik to another wink while the captain was not looking.

"Just as long as you are sure of his intentions, Your Majesty. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened during the Civil War." he warned both of them, causing Zelda to gasp at his implication and Sheik to frown.

"Rest assured my good man, you have nothing to fear from me." Sheik answered solemnly. "The design of the crimson tear on my scarf is a constant reminder of our bloody history. We will _never_ make that terrible mistake again. My loyalties are to Hyrule, to the Great Deities, and to Zelda and her family. my people learned that lesson all too well."

Seeming satisfied with Sheik's sincerity, the captain of the guard nodded, then bowed and excused himself from the room, letting the young Sheikah follow him out so Zelda could dress for the day.

"I know that Zelda trusts you, but you'll forgive me if some of us don't right away. You _did_ just appear out of nowhere." the captain told Sheik just outside of Zelda's chambers. "If you give us any reason to think that you might hurt our princess, rest assured that even with your skill, we will not hesitate to take you down."

Sheik nodded. "I have no doubts on that score, captain. Your loyalty is commendable. But you will find that my intentions are true and honorable. I want nothing more than to be accepted by everyone in Hyrule as a friend and protector to the Royal Family. And that includes the prince and the 'new' commander." he added with a mischievous smirk.

The captain nodded. "I couldn't believe it when he told us who he was, but then when he and the prince showed us his Hidden Skills, I knew he was the real thing. He really _is_ the Hero of Time reborn." he breathed, still wonderstruck.

"Yeah, he's something else." Sheik smiled, rolling his eyes as he recalled the Hero he'd known. He'd always been noble, but there was always this mysterious gleam in his blue eyes. Almost as if he were up to something. that gleam of childlike enthusiasm had not disappeared with his death, and the last true Sheikah had seen it still in his blue eyes after his rebirth.

"Do you have any idea why he's returned?" the captain asked, and Sheik cocked his head. "Probably for the same reason the goddesses brought _me_ to this age, to deal with this new threat and protect Hyrule and her people. Time could also be here to train Twilight in magic, since that's one thing Ganondorf's known for and the prince doesn't really know much about it."

"G-Ganondorf?" the captain stammered. "B-but, he's d-dead!"

"I know. But his forces are trying to resurrect him. Using the blood of the Hero, whichever one they can get their claws on." Sheik growled an answer, and the captain groaned. Now they would have to deal with _that_ madman too?

"I expect Link will insist on fighting him by himself, if Ganon truly returns. He's kinda stubborn that way. Both of them." Sheik chuckled. "He feels it's his duty as a Chosen Hero, carrying on the First Hero's final quest to stop Demise."

"The Hero of Heroes…" the captain breathed. "The one handpicked by the goddess Hylia herself. It's _his _ spirit that is reborn in the never-ending cycle. Just as a part of Hylia is always within Princess Zelda."

Sheik nodded. "You know your history. I'm impressed. Not everyone puts stock in those ancient legends anymore."

"True, but there are still those who believe the truth." The captain reciprocated with his own nod. "Miss Shekia, for instance."

Sheik raised an eyebrow at this, then smiled. This Shekia girl was sounding more and more interesting by the day. _I'll have to introduce myself to her sometime. She sounds like an amazing young woman._

Suddenly the young woman in question walked up, a suspicious look on her face, her eyes clearly asking, "_Are you boys talking about me?"_ Sheik smiled in surprise as she approached them, finding the princess' words to be quite accurate. She truly was a beautiful young woman. And he could tell she had a kind heart.

When both of their eyes met–crimson to ruby–a spark jumped between the two souls, almost like an electrical charge. Sheik bowed to the young Sheikah lady in a formal greeting, making her blush slightly in response. She looked down shyly and fiddled with her red dress, a perfect match for her ruby eyes and scarlet hair.

"Lady Shekia, it's nice to see you." the captain bowed to the new arrival, who smiled back at him. " We were just discussing the old legends of Hyrule, specifically those surrounding the Hero."

Shekia nodded, signing something to the man in Hylian sign language. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. This young man is Sheik, the princess' personal bodyguard and attendant. According to him, he is the last survivor of the Sheikah clan. But that was before he'd heard of you, milady."

Shekia gasped in surprise, then studied the young warrior before her with renewed interest. Sheik stood stock-still while she analyzed him, not knowing what he was supposed to do. After a few minutes she straightened up before him and pointed to her blue earring in her left ear, then to Sheik's that he wore in his own ear. Sheik smiled in acknowledgement. "Yes. I have one too. It testifies that I too passed the final test of all Sheikah warriors, though I only did it once. From what I have been told, you train yourself with that test every day. Is that right?"

Shekia blushed again, but nodded as well. Then without warning, she dropped to her knees and bowed prostrate before her namesake, somehow discovering who he really was. Sheik took a step back in surprise, but then smiled softly and held out his hand to help the girl to her feet again. "There's no need for that, Miss Shekia. I am just like the Hero of Time in that respect, in that I was resurrected in this time to combat the forces of darkness. He doesn't want any special recognition because of his title, and nor do I. We're just here to help." he explained, and Shekia rose to her feet again. Though she still kept her eyes downcast.

"You're–you're _the_ Sheik? The one from Hyrule's Future that Never Was?" the captain gasped, but Sheik shook his head. "Well, yes and no. Yes, I'm from Hyrule's Golden Age, but no, I'm not from an alternate timeline. Somehow I remember all of those events, but I was never needed to shield the Princess of Destiny in _this_ timeline. My mother Impa still kept my mask, though. And it and the legend was eventually passed down through the Royal Family as one of their secret treasures. It's–hard to explain." he finished, looking to the side at nothing in particular as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_The Goddesses restored your human form, and brought you to this time. Your spirit is no longer bound to a mask. You are truly alive once more."_ Shekia signed to him in the ancient Sheikah sign language, and Sheik nodded, surprised and impressed that she was fluent in that lost language as well. _I guess she must've learned it from her grandmother Impaz._ Sheik mused to himself.

Suddenly Shekia got an excited gleam in her ruby eyes, and she met Sheik's gaze very deliberately and jerked her head, silently asking him to follow her. Confused but intrigued, Sheik walked with her to the courtyard of the castle, and from there out to the eastern portion of Hyrule Field, where Time and Twilight were busy drilling the troops and preparing them for the inevitable battle. The two heroes looked over in curiosity, but soon returned to their drills. They knew that Sheik wouldn't make too much of a mess. Plus it wasn't really any of their concern.

Shekia bowed to Sheik again, though this time in the fashion of the ancient Sheikah warriors. Realizing what the bow meant, Sheik mirrored her actions, then jumped backward several feet and drew a few of his throwing knives. This brave young woman was about to test him with the final trial of the Sheikah tribe, and would also demonstrate her own skill to prove herself to the reborn warrior. Neither one dared make a move for what seemed an eternity, then with a small nod from both of them in unison, the test began.

…

Time watched the Sheikah battle it out with awe and fond recognition, recalling vividly the time when Impa had put him through this exact same test many years ago when he was still a child. Briefly he wondered if he would still be able to pass their final test, but then shook his head. He'd taken that test as a child, and now he was a grown, nineteen-year-old man. The same age as his protégé and descendant. He laughed quietly at the Goddesses' sense of humor for a moment, then returned his attention to the men under his command.

_Hylia, I hope they'll be ready._ Time prayed fervently, watching one soldier in particular as they battled one of their comrades in the training exercise. That one had never once removed their helmet, and Link was a bit concerned. He fought almost like… Time shook his head. She would never do something as reckless as that, would she? He knew that _his _Zelda would have, but not her. She just wasn't suited for battle.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

Next chapter teaser: The Shadows of the Past

WHEW! Another long chapter. Sorry about that! I just couldn't stop, it was too interesting!

Yeah, that's just a random idea that popped into my head. I have no idea who the Fierce Deity's mask is really supposed to be. But I wanted to make him a good guy and not a demon, dangit!

And Shekia is an OC. If you've ever seen the anime Fairy Tail, just picture Flare from the Raven Tail guild for Shekia's appearance, sans the 'total psycho' look. I'd say she's got Erza's face more than Flare's.

Yay! Ordon 'family' reunion! I'm totally a sucker for happy endings–and plot twists–so you had to have seen that coming, right? XD

Oh, and I borrowed a song from Mulan again. Do not own, and the usual yadda-yadda. All credit to the wonderful people at Disney for that one.

Well, I think that's everything. See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


End file.
